


scheherazade

by benvolio



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Texting, That is all, fluff and snark, ft an alexander who is bizarrely interested in a stranger, some sex mentions, trying to keep this relatively PG y'all, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvolio/pseuds/benvolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law student Alexander Hamilton sends a text to the wrong number, and (surprise!) that number belongs to John Laurens. </p><p>Written entirely through text messages!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I said this wasn't highly inspired by the fic Little Numbers by livejournal user iknowitainteasy. They did Klaine, I'm doing Gay Trio. But the text format and the vomit introduction (and maybe the college thing? debatable) definitely needs to be credited. I haven't read it since it was being updated regularly, so any other similarities are *probably* coincidental. So there you go. 
> 
> You should be able to tell who's who pretty early on, but just in case, I've added a key at the end. You should also know that I don't speak French and therefore apologize for any incorrect phrasings, but I put all the translations for you non-French speakers in the notes at the bottom.

SUNDAY 28 OCTOBER

**(18:03)**  
**HOW DO YOU GET VOMIT OUT OF CARPET**

(18:09)  
Do you have baking soda?

**(18:09)**  
**Um.**  
**(18:09)**  
**Yes.**

(18:10)  
Sprinkle that over it. Let it sit for 10-15 minutes.

**(18:10)**  
**Okay**  
**(18:14)**  
**Okay, done! Now what?**

(18:16)  
Let it sit for 10-15 minutes

**(18:17)**  
**But that's so LONG!**

(18:18)  
You can manage it. I have faith

 

**(18:20)**  
**No, you don't understand, I don't HAVE time. I have to get this cleaned up before Moxie's parents come home.**

(18:21)  
It's 10-15 minutes. I think you'll live. Read a book or something?  
(18:23)  
Or you could tell me who you are and why you're texting me about vomit

**(18:25)**  
**...are you not Peggy?**

(18:25)  
Not Peggy.

**(18:25)**  
**Oh, fuck.**  
**(18:25)**  
**Look, I'll explain everything, but what do I do now that 10-15 minutes are up?**

(18:26)  
Vacuum it

**(18:27)**  
**Vacuum... The baking soda-vomit mixture?**

(18:27)  
Yep

**(18:27)**  
**Gross**  
**(18:32)**  
**Okay, you can still sort of see it**

(18:33)  
Use a sponge to get anything you missed.

**(18:33)**  
**Got it.**

(18:34)  
And that should do it.

**(18:38)**  
**You are a lifesaver**

(18:39)  
And you are?

**(18:41)**  
**Oh! Right. Hamilton. Eliza gave me your number. Said it was her sister Peggy? I don't know if she meant to give me the wrong number or not.**

(18:42)  
Are you sure you didn't type it in wrong?

**(18:42)**  
**Of course not. I'm not stupid.**  
**(18:44)**  
**I typed it in wrong.**

(18:45)  
Not stupid, eh?

**(18:45)**  
**NOT STUPID.**

(18:46)  
Well, Hamilton, you sure know how to make a first impression.

**(18:48)**  
**Maybe you could tell me who I texted randomly, then?**

(18:49)  
John.

**(18:49)**  
**Is that a fake name**

(18:50)  
Why does everyone assume John isn't my real name?

 

**(18:50)**  
**Nothing! It's just, well, are you going to tell me your last name is Smith?**

(18:51)  
Nope

**(18:52)**  
**So what is it, then?**

(18:53)  
Hamilton, you just met me. Take me out to dinner first or something.

**(18:54)**  
**Oh, would you like to?**

(18:54)  
I was joking.

**(18:55)**  
**So was I.**

(18:56)  
Sure.

•••

TUESDAY 30 OCTOBER

**(05:29)**  
**Your area code is South Carolina?**

(05:32)  
Why are you awake

**(05:32)**  
**Why are YOU awake?**

(05:33)  
Because you texted me and my phone went off

**(05:33)**  
**Oh.**  
**(05:33)**  
**I like the watch the sunrise.**

(05:34)  
And I like to sleep

**(05:34)**  
**So go back to sleep**

(05:36)  
I... Okay.

**(05:36)**  
**Sweet dreams**

•••

TUESDAY 30 OCTOBER

(07:52)  
You searched my area code?

**(07:59)**  
**Yeah, why?**

(07:59)  
That's kind of weird

 

**(08:06)**  
**It is? Do you mind? My area code is New York, if it makes you feel better**

(08:07)  
Not really, but thanks for trying.  
(08:12)  
You do realize we don't know each other, right?

**(08:21)**  
**Yeah? So?**

(08:22)  
So you keep texting me

**(08:28)**  
**...yeah? So?**  
**(08:29)**  
**I'm actually in my Latin American History class, and it's awfully boring. Why shouldn't I text you?**

(08:31)  
Am I your entertainment?

**(08:34)**  
**Maybe a little**

(08:35)  
You should pay attention. Do you not care about Latin American history?

**(08:36)**  
**Of course I do. I grew up there.**

(08:36)  
In Latin America?

**(08:38)**  
**Just off Puerto Rico**

(08:38)  
So, the Virgin Islands?

**(08:40)**  
**Wow, you didn't even google that one**

(08:42)  
I know my geography

**(08:44)**  
**Is that your major?**

(08:45)  
Who says I'm in college?

**(08:46)**  
**Oh! I just assumed, from the way you talk, that you were around my age.**

(08:48)  
21

**(08:50)**  
**Rats**  
**(08:51)**  
**You're older than me**  
**(08:51)**  
**But only for a few months!**  
**(08:51)**  
**And I'm proud of you for offering up information about yourself**

(08:53)  
Don't get used to it

**(08:54)**  
**Too late!**

(08:56)  
Unbelievable

•••

TUESDAY 30 OCTOBER

**(12:34)**  
**So do you go to college or not?**  
**(12:34)**  
**Hey! It's 12:34!**

(12:35)  
Not anymore

**(12:36)**  
**Hilarious. Answer the question?**

(12:38)  
I did.

( **12:38)**  
**Oh, not anymore. Worked for both. Got it.**  
**(12:41)**  
**What happened, can I ask that? Do you not know me well enough yet? Do we have to unlock friendship level 6?**

(12:42)  
Yes. And you haven't even unlocked friendship level 1 yet.

**(12:42)**  
**Ouch.**  
**(12:43)**  
**I'm wounded, John**  
**(12:43)**  
**Hurt, John**  
**(12:43)**  
**Offended, John**  
**(12:43)**  
**Injured, John**  
**(12:44)**  
**Distressed, John**  
**(12:44)**  
**Devastated, John**

(12:44)  
Please stop texting me

**(12:44)**  
**I can't. I'm anguished, John**  
**(12:45)**  
**In agony, John**  
**(12:45)**  
**Woeful, John**  
**(12:45)**  
**Grief-stricken, John**

(12:45)  
I dropped out because I didn't know what I wanted to do besides help people

**(12:46)**  
**And now?**

(12:46)  
I help people

**(12:47)**  
**Doing what?**

(12:49)  
I'm an intern at Médecins Sans Frontières

**(12:52)**  
**I had to google that**  
**(12:52)**  
**You work for Doctors Without Borders?**

(12:53)  
Intern

**(12:53)**  
**You work for Doctors Without Borders**

(12:54)  
Well, I mean. Yeah. I guess.

**(12:54)**  
**Hey John?**

(12:56)  
Hey Hamilton?

**(12:56)**  
**You're pretty damn incredible.**

(12:57)  
Thanks, but lunch is over. I gotta head back to the office.

**(12:57)**  
**Go save someone, superman**

•••

TUESDAY 30 OCTOBER

(18:28)  
What's your major?

**(18:30)**  
**What?**

(18:30)  
Your major. You asked me for mine.

**(18:31)**  
**Law**

(18:31)  
Law?

**(18:32)**  
**Everyone always says law school is one of the most difficult, right up there with med school, so I have to.**

(18:33)  
Do you even want to be a lawyer?

**(18:33)**  
**I don't know. I think so.**  
**(18:33)**  
**I'm also being practical. I like to argue and I'm good at it.**

(18:34)  
If you weren't in law school, what would you be doing?

**(18:34)**  
**Applying to law school, probably**

(18:35)  
You know what I mean

**(18:37)**  
**Writing**

(18:37)  
Writing

**(18:38)**  
**You wanted impractical! That's the impractical. Writing.**  
**(18:38)**  
**I don't really talk about it because it's silly**

(18:39)  
It's not silly

**(18:40)**  
**Well, I guess that's good. Lawyering is a lot of writing. Reports and arguments and that sort of thing. I want to make a difference in the world, and using my words as a weapon is the best way I know how. So, lawyer.**

(18:42)  
I like that a lot

**(18:42)**  
**You do? Thank you**  
**(18:43)**  
**Hah, look at us! Two kids who want to make the world a better place. Who would've thought I'd end up with your number?**

(18:45)  
Not me, that's for sure  
(18:45)  
Hey, I have to go, I've got friends coming over for devil's night

**(18:47)**  
**Devil's Night?**

(18:47)  
Do you not know what devil's night is?

**(18:48)**  
**Uhh. No?**  
**(18:48)**  
**Virgin Islands**

****  
  


(18:49)  
Right. It's just the night before Halloween.

**(18:50)**  
**So why's it called devil's night?**

(18:50)  
You ask a lot of questions

**(18:51)**  
**Law student**

(18:51)  
Right.  
(18:52)  
I've heard it called mischief night, too. It's an excuse to party

**(18:53)**  
**On a weekday?**

(18:53)  
I'm 21, it's not like I'm doing anything illegal

**(18:54)**  
**You have work tomorrow!**

(18:54)  
I'll drink water, Mom.

**(18:55)**  
**Guess I forget not everyone has exams they have to study for. Stay safe.**

(18:56)  
You too

 

 

•••

WEDNESDAY 31 OCTOBER

(00:28)  
What are your thoughts on gentrification???

**(00:29)**  
**Multiple question marks? You're not sober**

(00:29)  
Hamilton! What are your thoughts on gentrification?

**(00:30)**  
**Uh. I think it's pretty fucked up because it doesn't actually help the lower class. It just pushes them out of areas they used to live. If people want to improve an area, they should actually help the lower class. Not just shove rich things in there that no one can afford.**  
**(00:32)**  
**Okay, why?**  
**(00:35)**  
**Is this what you're like drunk? Talking about politics and inequality?**

(00:39)  
Hi, this is John's friend. He cannot come to the phone right now seeing as I have just confiscated it. I hope you understand he is in no state to be texting anyone, especially not an ex-lover.

**(00:40)**  
**I'm not. I'm not an ex-lover.**

****  
  


(00:44)  
Hm. Guess I should not mention he read your text aloud and then declared that, quote, "I swear, this guy is my soulmate"

**(00:47)**  
**...please make sure he doesn't choke to death on his own puke.**

(00:48)  
I can promise you that one

**(00:48)  
** **J'espère que vous dormez tranquillement, John's friend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you went into this hoping for Gay Trio right off the bat, I apologize. Not all the relationships or characters are introduced this early on. Be patient.
> 
> You can expect another chapter soooon.
> 
> J'espère que vous dormez tranquillement - basically a formal way of saying "sleep well," because Hamilton's a nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a little early because I love you guys (aka I won't be around tomorrow). You're welcome.
> 
> Also, hey, for this chapter? I'm gonna ask you to suspend your belief a little more than usual.
> 
> A reminder:  
> HAMILTON is BOLD  
> LAURENS is NORMAL  
> LAFAYETTE is ITALICIZED

WEDNESDAY 31 OCTOBER

 

 _(06:51)_  
_Good morning, Princess!!!_  
_(06:51)_  
_I am bringing coffee. You had better be awake and open the door. I do not want to spill all over myself again._  
_(06:52)_  
_PS: why did you not tell me the guy you were texting all day yesterday spoke French?_

 

(06:58)  
He speaks French?

_(06:59)_  
_Check your messages. I did not delete any of them._

(07:02)  
He speaks French  
(07:02)  
Did I really say he was my soulmate?

_(07:03)_  
_You did! Most definitely._

(07:03)  
Did you have to tell him I said that?

_(07:03)_  
_I did! Most definitely._  
_(07:04)_  
_Open the door, please. My hands are full._

(07:04)  
Yeah, with your phone

_(07:04)_  
_Please? I have coffee._

•••

WEDNESDAY 31 OCTOBER

**(08:29)**  
**Your soulmate, huh?**

(08:29)  
I really don't want to talk about it

**(08:30)**  
**And yet, you responded within seconds as though you were waiting for that text**

(08:30)  
Maybe I was on my phone

**(08:30)**  
**You can just say you were drunk**

(08:31)  
Oh. Well, I was

**(08:31)**  
**A terrible excuse. It would never stand in court.**

(08:32)  
Then why would you tell me to say that!

**(08:32)**  
**So I could impress you with how much I know about law.**  
**(08:32)**  
**You know. Since we're soulmates and all.**

(08:33)  
Please don't hold this over my head

**(08:34)**  
**I doubt I could. I'm actually pretty short.**

(08:34)  
How tall are you?

**(08:35)**  
**Six foot eight**

(08:35)  
My soulmate is a fucking liar

**(08:35)**  
**John! Watch your damn language!**  
**(08:37)**  
**In all seriousness, do I have to worry about you getting married one night after partying too hard?**

(08:38)  
You don't have to worry about it

**(08:38)**  
**It's happened, hasn't it**  
**(08:38)**  
**Few too many drinks, few too many pretty girls**  
**(08:38)**  
**Happens to the best of us**

(08:39)  
Something like that.  
(08:40)  
Gotta go. Gonna be a long day.

 

 **(08:40)**  
**Why bother telling me?**

(08:41)  
So if I don't text you today you know why

**(08:41)**  
**Why should I care?**

(08:41)  
You don't. You shouldn't.  
(08:41)  
I don't know. What do you want me to say?

**(08:42)**  
**I'm messing with you.**  
**(08:42)**  
**Thanks for letting me know ;***

•••

**  
**

WEDNESDAY 31 OCTOBER

**(12:02)**  
**What time is lunch???**  
**(12:02)**  
**You do get a lunch break, right?**

(12:07)  
Clingy much?

**(12:08)**  
**JOHN!**  
**(12:08)**  
**So what if I am?**  
**(12:15)**  
**Do you mind? I can be less clingy. Some people hate it. I just need to know.**  
**(12:16)**  
**It's not so much that I'm clingy, I just really like talking to you. It's so boring without your texts breaking up the day.**  
**(12:16)**  
**But if you need space, I can chill**

(12:17)  
You couldn't chill if you wanted to  
(12:17)  
I don't mind. It's kind of cute.

**(12:18)**  
**John said I'm cute!**

(12:18)  
I said an aspect of your personality was cute!

**(12:18)**  
**It's the same thing!**

(12:19)  
No, it's not!

**(12:19)**  
**John said I'm cuuuute**

(12:21)  
Are you secretly a sixth grader trying to pass as a college student?  
(12:21)  
Fine. I called you cute. But don't get used to it.

**(12:21)**  
**Too late!**

(12:22)  
Hopeless. You're hopeless.

•••

THURSDAY 01 NOVEMBER

(12:03)  
How was your Halloween?

 

 **(12:12)**  
**You texted me first! That never happens!**  
**(12:12)**  
**Unfortunately, you texted me very loudly.**

(12:13)  
Turn your phone volume down

**(12:13)**  
**I know how to work my own phone**

(12:14)  
Drink some water

**(12:14)**  
**Can't. If I stand up I get a really really dizzy and end up blacking out**  
**(12:14)**  
**Speaking from experience. 2 seconds ago experience.**

(12:15)  
You poor thing. Do you have a roommate?

**(12:15)**  
**Pobrecito :(**  
**(12:15)**  
**Yeah, I do, and they're in worse shape than I am**

(12:16)  
They? Plural?

 

 **(12:17)**  
**"They" is not just a plural pronoun anymore, John.**  
**(12:17)**  
**But in this case, it was used as one.**  
**(12:17)**  
**I was roomed with this kid Madison, and his friend Jefferson forgot to turn in his housing form until after the deadline, so Madison saved him by saying he could stay with us.**  
**(12:17)**  
**Which was a terrible idea.**  
**(12:17)**  
**Jefferson's currently cursing the sun. In French.**

(12:18)  
Wow.  
(12:18)  
Why do you always use last names?

**(12:19)**  
**What do you mean?**

(12:20)  
Hamilton. Jefferson. Based on the trend, is Madison a last name too?

**(12:20)**  
**Oh, yeah, it is. I dunno. It just sounds cooler than "James" or "John"**

(12:21)  
Hey!

**(12:21)**  
**NOT that there's anything wrong with the name John**

(12:21)  
Good save.

**(12:22)**  
**Do I get to know yours?**

(12:22)

My what?

**(12:23)**  
**Last name**

(12:25)  
I don't think so

**(12:25)**  
**Why not?**

(12:26)  
I like the idea that I'm the only person you're on a first name basis with.

**(12:26)**  
**You're still only getting Hamilton**

(12:27)  
Can I nickname you?

**(12:28)**  
**If you must**  
**(12:30)**  
**...well?**

(12:31)  
Oh, not now. Whenever I come up with one.

**(12:31)**  
**What if I don't approve?**

(12:32)  
You'll just have to suck it up

 

 **(12:32)**  
**That's what she said**

(12:33)  
Don't you have class?

**(12:34)**  
**Skipping. It's a sick day.**

(12:34)  
Smart. Stay safe, kiddo.

**(12:35)**  
**I will stop talking to you if "kiddo" is your nickname for me.**

(12:36)  
You couldn't if you tried.

**(12:37)**  
**WATCH ME.**

(12:38)  
Aw, Hamilton, I'm just playing.  
(12:41)  
Hamilton?  
(12:48)  
Oh, ha, ha, very funny.  
(12:53)  
Seriously, this is silly.  
(12:59)  
I have to go. Text me back. Please.

•••

SATURDAY 03 NOVEMBER

(04:23)  
Curieusement, tu me manques.

•••

SATURDAY 03 NOVEMBER

**(11:42)**  
**I don't see how that's odd**

(11:43)  
Good morning to you, too.    
(11:43)  
I texted you at four thirty in the morning. I think all my actions at four thirty in the morning should be excused for the reason of being over tired.

**(11:46)**  
**Terrible argument. Would never hold up in court.**

(11:46)  
Does that mean you're back?

**(11:47)**  
**Believe it or not, I missed talking to you, too.**

(11:47)  
I don't believe it.

**(11:48)**  
**You'd better believe it, John.**

(11:48)  
Mhh.

**(11:49)**  
**You went from sending me full sentences to "mhh." What happened? Are you not excited to talk to me again? Should I disappear a while longer?**

(11:52)  
I'm painting. Been painting all morning. There's a brush in my hand. Well, right now it's in my mouth.

**(11:52)**  
**You paint?**

(11:55)  
Occasionally.

**(11:55)**  
**Can I see something?**

(11:57)  
I'm not that good.

**(11:57)**  
**Quit the humility. I'm not an artist, I don't know what good is!**

(12:01)  
Fine, give me a second.  
(12:02)  
http://bit.ly/1Iabaf8

**(12:02)**  
**I don't know anything about turtles or painting, but that's really incredible.**  
**(12:03)**  
**What did you use to make that?**

(12:03)  
Watercolors. I'm trying to get away from gouche. You can see some flaws because I'm not used to normal watercolors.

 

 **(12:04)**  
**So why use a turtle? They're not exactly the easiest thing to paint.**

 

(12:04)  
They are for me. The first work of art I ever made was of a turtle.

**(12:05)**  
**You paint turtles? Regularly?**

(12:07)  
A fair amount. I like them.

**(12:07)**  
**I like them, too.**  
**(12:08)**  
**I'll let you paint in peace. Text you later.**

•••

SATURDAY 03 NOVEMBER

**  
**

**(18:56)**  
**Hey, turtle boy**

(19:00)  
Turtle boy?

**(19:01)**  
**You're the only one who can come up with nicknames now?**

(19:03)  
Of course not. But turtle boy? Come on.

**(19:03)**  
**Let's see YOU come up with something better**

(19:04)  
Fair enough

•••

SATURDAY 03 NOVEMBER

_(23:02)_  
_Hi, John's soulmate._

**(23:04)**  
**....who is this?**

_(23:04)_  
_John's roommate!_  
_(23:05)_  
_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de LaFayette. You can call me Gilbert._

**(23:06)**  
**Holy shit**  
**(23:06)**  
**Can I call you Lafayette?**

_(23:06)_  
_Hm. I suppose._

**(23:07)**  
**So why are you texting me, Lafayette?**  
**(23:07)**  
**And how'd you get my number?**

_(23:08)_  
_John left his phone on the counter! I could not help it. I am very curious about you._

**(23:09)**  
**Okay, but why?**

_(23:11)_  
_You ask a lot of questions._

 

 **(23:11)**  
**So John's said.**

_(23:12)_  
_John speaks to you very often. I wanted to know what was so interesting about you._  
_(23:12)_  
_I know most of John's friends, but I have never met you._

**(23:12)**  
**Oh, I get it! I'm the mystery. The one you don't know about. That's the intrigue.**

_(23:13)_  
_For the most part, yes._  
_(23:13)_  
_I am also concerned you may not be who you say you are._

**(23:19)**  
**I... What? Come again?**

_(23:19)_  
_I am sorry, my English is not perfect. Sometimes people say they are someone over text but are actually someone else. I do not know anyone who would do such a thing to John, but it is possible._

 

 **(23:20)**  
**No no, I understood you perfectly the first time. Your English is magnificent. We can actually speak in French, it it's easier for you. I'm better at speaking it than writing it, but I can try.**  
**(23:20)**  
**Here I go, assuming you're French. Guess I should ask first, but your name sounds very French.**  
**(23:20)**  
**And I assure you, I am actually Hamilton. No one but a simple prelaw major. For now.**

_(23:21)_  
_I am indeed French, you are very good! You speak French as well? How lucky!_  
_(23:21)_  
_Regardless of your language skills, my concerns remain. I would like to meet with you in person, so that I may feel more comfortable. Perhaps a neutral location. You have no reason to trust me._  
_(23:22)_  
_John made me to watch a television program called "Catfish" and I cannot stop thinking about it._

**(23:25)**  
**Haha, okay. I'll meet you. But only for the Catfish comment.**  
**(23:26)**  
**Are you even in New York? Your area code isn't American.**

_(23:26)_  
_Yes! John is an intern at MSF in New York City. He very kindly allowed me to live with him while I attend school here. We met a few years ago in France._

**(23:27)**  
**Huh. The more you know. You just shared more information than I've gotten him to divulge in the past week.**  
**(23:28)**  
**There's this coffee place. 248 Mercer Street. Meet you there tomorrow, 8'oclock?**

_(23:29)_  
_I would not miss it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That painting? http://www.turtlepaintings.com. The guy's a really cool artist if you want to check him out or even support him. I didn't mean to make Laurens turtleguy69 but I stumbled across turtlepaintings.com and couldn't help it. And yeah, okay, it's probably not something Laurens would paint. That's why I asked you to suspend belief. Let me have this.
> 
> This one's kind of short and mostly filler, but I had to make it short because if I didn't end where I did, a whole lot would be happening and it would end up 500x longer than I wanted. You'll see.
> 
> Pobrecito is NOT French, it's Spanish, and it basically means "poor thing."  
> Curieusement, tu me manques - Oddly enough, I miss you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate it; happy holidays if you don't!~

MONDAY 05 NOVEMBER 

 

(08:10)  
You've been quiet.

 

 **(08:11)  
** **John! I missed you!**

 

(08:11)  
You could've texted me.

 

 **(08:12)  
** **I know, but I figured you were busy or something. I've had classes anyways. Finals are coming up!**

 

(08:12)  
I thought finals were in December.

 

 **(08:12)  
** **They are! You can never be too prepared.**

 

(08:13)  
I guess not.

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 06 NOVEMBER 

 

(05:01)  
Do you know any coffee shops open this early?

 

 **(05:02)  
** **Nah, I just make my own.  
** **(05:02)  
** **Why are you up so early?**

 

(05:02)  
I wanted to see the sunrise.

 

 **(05:03)  
** **Since when?**

 

(05:03)  
Since I wanted to see the world like you do.  
(05:04)  
It's quiet this early.

 

 **(05:04)  
** **I like the city this time of day.  
** **(05:05)  
** **They say it's the city that never sleeps, but it does. It's just that everyone is asleep, so no one ever sees. This early in the morning, there's no one. Everything is still and calm and quiet. It's like someone pressed the pause button on everyone except you.  
** **(05:05)  
** **This early in the morning, the whole city belongs to those who exist to experience it. This early in the morning, the world belongs to me.**

 

(05:06)  
I should get up earlier more often. You get all sappy and poetic.  
(05:06)  
I like it.

 

 **(05:06)  
** **I write more when I'm tired. I feel like I don't make as much sense, so I need to explain myself better, so I ramble on and on and on.**

 

(05:07)  
Am I interrupting writing time?

 

 **(05:07)  
** **No! I like having someone to talk to.  
** **(05:08)  
** **Have you found a place to watch the sunrise from?**

 

(05:08)  
I was going to head to the park.

 

 **(05:09)  
** **Central?**

 

(05:09)  
You're assuming I live in New York.

 

 **(05:09)  
** **MSF is based here.**

 

(05:09)  
Okay, you caught me. Yes, Central Park.

 

 **(05:10)  
** **Not bad. One day I'll show you my favorite secret about the city in the mornings.**

 

(05:10)  
But not today.

 

 **(05:11)  
** **Not today. Today still belongs to me.**

 

(05:12)  
Everything belongs to you if you want it.

 

 **(05:12)  
** **I wish that were true.**

 

(05:13)  
I believe in you. You have that energy no one can stop. Besides, what more could you want? World domination?

 

 **(05:13)  
** **It doesn't matter**

 

(05:13)  
It matters to me

 

 **(05:15)  
** **Why?**

 

(05:15)  
Why?

 

 **(05:15)  
** **Yeah. Why?**

 

(05:16)  
Because.

 

 **(05:16)  
** **Because why?**

 

(05:20)  
Because you matter to me.

 

 **(05:22)  
** **Oh.**

 

(05:22)  
Maybe not in the same way that other people matter to me, but you do. I like knowing you're doing okay.  
(05:24)  
We're friends, right? Friends care about each other. Sure, if you stopped talking to me, I'd get over it. But sometimes I'd still wonder how you're doing. That's what friends do.

 

 **(05:23)  
** **That's... Very sweet, really.**

 

(05:25)  
"That's sweet"?

 

 **(05:26)  
** **I don't know what you want me to say.**

 

(05:26)  
I don't know what I expected. That was an appropriate response.

 

(05:31)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"...hello?"

 

 **"John! John, look, I didn't say anything more because I didn't know what to say because I didn't know how to express it over a text message, and I still don't know how to convey what I want to or what I'm about to, but I guess I figured that hearing your voice and you hearing mine might help get the idea across better? I don't know, I wasn't thinking. It's five thirty in the morning and I just spent the last six minutes with my finger hovering over the call button, trying to figure out if it was worth it, because if you didn't pick up it would be worthless but if you** **_did_ ** **pick up... and you did! And... thank you for that."**

 

"Are you done?"

 

**"No! But–"**

 

"You are now. Breathe."

 

**"Okay. Breathing."**

 

"Alright. Now continue."

 

**"Listen, I care about you, too. I do. I know we haven't really spoken much in the last few days, but I care about you. You don't know how many times I've been tempted to look up Médecins Sans Frontières and show up at HQ-"**

 

"We don't really call it HQ."

 

**"Why not? HQ sounds so badass. Whatever, let me finish! Where was I? Oh, right. Dropping by HQ - I'm still calling it HQ - at noon. Just to say hi, maybe see how you're doing. Is that creepy? You're the guy who thought it was creepy when I looked up your area code, so I guess maybe it is, but the point that I'm trying to make here is that I care about you, too. And we are friends. And it means a lot to me that you think so, too. And that you actually told me. I know you never share your emotions. At least, not to me."**

 

"That's not an emotion! And besides, it's five thirty in the morning!"

 

**"It's a feeling. They're the same thing."**

 

"Maybe to some people."

 

**"You know you basically just confessed, right? Law student, remember?"**

 

"After that word vomit? I forgot."

 

**"Ha, ha, very funny."**

 

"..."

 

**"...Stay on the phone with me through the sunrise?"**

 

"Sure."

 

**"Thank you."**

 

"I'm really glad you called."

 

**"I'm really glad I called, too."**

 

"No, I mean... I like hearing your voice. Makes you seem more... Real, somehow."

 

**"Hah!"**

 

"What's so funny?"

 

**"Just the other day, someone accused me of catfishing them. Am I just too good to be true?"**

 

"Yeah, that's it, Hamilton."

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 06 NOVEMBER 

 

 **(11:59)  
** **Are you free?**

 

(12:03)  
Yes

 

(12:03)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"Is this your new thing now?"

 

**"Maybe. I can't get enough of your voice. I missed it. You've got a really nice voice, did you know? Has anyone ever told you that? Well, you do. You should do audiobooks or something. You have lunch now, right?"**

 

"Right..."

 

**"Do you have any particular plans?"**

 

"Not particularly. Why?"

 

**"No real reason. I just wanted to know if I got to talk to you or not."**

 

"Well, I guess I could waste my lunch break on you."

 

**"What a Casanova."**

 

"What can I say? The ladies love me."

 

**"... Oh! Of course they do."**

 

"What? What did I say?"

 

**"Nothing!"**

 

"Hamilton, are you lying to me?"

 

**"Laurens, I promise you I'm not."**

 

"Hm. I'm still suspicious, but I guess I'll let it sl– Laurens?"

 

 **"** **_Yeah, hey, what? I'll be right there, Burr, just give me a minute!_ ** **Hey, John, I have to go, I'm expected to be doing things. I'll text you!"**

 

"Wait, Hamilton—"

 

CALL ENDED 12:19

 

(12:19)  
How do you know my last name?

 

 **(12:21)  
** **I don't.**

 

(12:21)  
"Laurens, I promise you I'm not."

 

 **(12:25)  
** **Lawrence. I was saying Lawrence. I have a friend named Lawrence, and we're doing a group project. I said his name because he was recommending some really bad ideas, but then I turned my attention back to you. It was more of a "Lawrence!" "I promise you I'm not."  
** **(12:25)  
** **I had no idea your last name was Laurens.**

 

(12:26)  
Why don't I believe you?

 

 **(12:27)  
** **I don't know. Most people do.  
** **(12:27)  
** **I'm very trustworthy.**

 

(12:30)  
I don't know how much you know about me.

 

 **(12:32)  
** **Not much at all.**

 

(12:32)  
But I don't know.

 

 **(12:32)  
** **So... What are you trying to say?**

 

(12:33)  
I don't know. I need to think.

 

 **(12:33)  
** **I don't understand. It's a name.**  
 **(12:33)**  
 **What's in a name? That which we call a rose by another name would smell as sweet.**

 

(12:34)  
Can you give me a minute? I don't like not knowing how much you know about me. It makes me uncomfortable. Can you respect that?

 

 **(12:34)  
** **Yeah. Of course.  
** **(12:34)  
** **Hah. It's 12:34.**

 

(12:35)  
Not anymore.

 

•••

 

TEXT WEDNESDAY 07 NOVEMBER 

 

 _(14:23)  
_ _Dinner tonight?_

 

 **(14:24)  
** **Can't. I have a test I need to study for.**

 

 _(14:25)  
_ _Exams are not for a while, yes?_

 

 **(14:25)  
** **I have other tests I need to study for, too.**

 

 _(14:27)_  
_I see._  
_(14:28)  
Perhaps I could help you remove some of the stress._

 

 **(14:29)  
** **Lafayette, are you suggesting study sex?**

 

 _(14:29)  
_ _Would it help?_

 

 **(14:30)  
** **Probably.**

 

 _(14:31)  
_ _John will not be home for another three hours._

 

 **(14:31)  
** **Does he know?**

 

 _(14:31)  
_ _Know what?_

 

 **(14:32)  
** **About... us?**

 

 _(14:32)_  
_I did not tell him, no. I thought it better not to tell him when I do not know what exactly there is to tell._  
_(14:32)  
But if you would like to let him know, I would not be opposed. Do you?_

 

 **(14:33)  
** **No, I don't think so. I like keeping this - whatever this is - between just us for now.  
** **(14:33)  
** **Be there in twenty minutes?**

 

 _(14:34)  
_ _I'll be waiting._

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 07 NOVEMBER 

 

(16:37)  
Do you want me to grab a pizza on my way home?

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 07 NOVEMBER 

 

 _(16:49)  
_ _What did you do to Hamilton?_

 

(16:51)  
What?

 

 _(16:51)  
_ _He is not as he usually is today. Something is different._

 

(16:52)  
Aren't finals soon? Why do you assume I had something to do with it?

 

 _(16:53)_  
_Because I had finally gotten him back to normal when you asked if I wanted pizza. I let him know you were coming home. He heard your name and became strange again._  
_(16:53)_  
_And do not tell me to ask him, because I already tried!_

 

(16:53)  
Gilbert, were you with him?

 

 _(16:53)  
_ _Um._

 

(16:54)  
Okay, why?

 

 _(16:54)  
_ _He was stressed! I was helping him relax!_

 

(16:55)  
So you two have met.

 

 _(16:55)_  
_We are rather familiar with each other by now._  
_(16:57)  
He says to add "anatomically speaking." I do not know what relevance that has to our conversation._

 

(16:57)  
He's still with you?  
(16:57)  
Wait, you brought Hamilton over and you fucked?  
(16:57)  
New rule, no doing that.

 

 _(16:58)  
_ _You have broken that rule!_

 

(16:58)  
Not with Hamilton, I haven't!

 

 _(16:59)  
_ _What is so special about Hamilton?_

 

(16:59)  
If you can't see why he's special, maybe you two shouldn't be banging on the kitchen counter.

 

 _(16:59)  
_ _IT WAS NOT THE KITCHEN COUNTER! You know I respect the kitchen! It is your space!_

 

(17:00)  
Either way, it's still not cool.  
(17:00)  
Hang on, are you the reason he knows my last name?

 

 _(17:01)  
_ _He what?_

 

(17:01)  
Knows my last name! He said it this morning! Did you let it slip?

 

 _(17:04)  
_ _I was careless. It may have happened._

 

(17:04)  
Bertie, it's fine. I thought he was stalking me! Anything you tell him can't be that bad. You know I don't want to reveal much.  
(17:04)  
You do know that, right?

 

 _(17:05)  
_ _Yes, of course. He does not know much about you._

 

(17:05)  
Thank you. I'm going to bring home that thin crust pizza that you like, okay?

 

 _(17:05)  
_ _The one you say is an abomination?_

 

(17:05)  
The very one.

 

 _(17:06)  
_ _Now I *know* you love me._

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 07 NOVEMBER 

 

 _(17:10)  
_ _I miss you already._

 

 **(17:10)  
** **I'll see you tomorrow! Are we still on for breakfast at our place?**

 

 _(17:11)  
_ _Of course._

 

 **(17:11)  
** **Then I can't wait.  
** **(17:13)  
** **And can you let John know I'm sorry I missed him? You know how school is.**

 

 _(17:13)  
_ _I do. You can stay for dinner any time you want._

 

 **(17:13)  
** **I wish I could.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and i am sorry in advance (i totally forgot to post this) (thanks to @arrows)
> 
> also happy new year!!!!!!!
> 
> PS i'm posting this from a foreign computer and the formatting looks.... wrong, but I don't know what it is about it that's off so just... ignore that for now, please, and when I get a chance I'll fix it all.

 

WEDNESDAY 07 NOVEMBER

 

(18:18)  
Hi. Hey. 

 

•••

 

THURSDAY 08 NOVEMBER

 

(05:42)  
Good morning!

 

•••

 

THURSDAY 08 NOVEMBER

 

(12:49)  
It's a pretty day today.  
(12:49)  
Cold, but pretty.

 

•••

 

THURSDAY 08 NOVEMBER

 

(18:35)  
Hamilton?

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 09 NOVEMBER

 

(05:46)  
Good morning

 

•••

 

SATURDAY 10 NOVEMBER

 

(05:12)  
G'morning

 

•••

 

SUNDAY 11 NOVEMBER

 

(05:21)  
Mornin'

 

•••

 

MONDAY 12 NOVEMBER

 

(05:22)  
Goooood morning!

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 13 NOVEMBER

 

(05:56)  
Running late today! Good morning!

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 14 NOVEMBER

 

(08:43)  
It's morning again

 

•••

 

THURSDAY 15 NOVEMBER

 

(12:19)  
Okay. I'll take the hint.

 

•••

 

SATURDAY 16 NOVEMBER

 

_(06:20)  
_ _Are you ignoring John?_

 

**(06:21)  
** **What? No.  
** **(06:23)  
** **Maybe.**

 

_(06:24)  
_ _Why?_

 

**(06:25)  
** **I don't need distractions. Finals are coming up and I need to study.**

_(06:25)  
_ _It is break._

**(06:26)  
** **Okay, fine  
** **(06:26)  
** **He got mad at me for knowing his name. His NAME! That's so... pointless! I don't need people in my life who get upset over trivial things! AND I don't need distractions right now.**

 

_(06:26)  
_ _You get upset over trivial things._

 

**(06:26)  
** **Exactly! We don't need two of me!**

 

_(06:27)  
_ _John is not like you._

 

**(06:29)  
** **Why are you lecturing me about this? It's not like it's really any of your business.**

 

_(06:29)  
_ _I live with John. He has been waking up at 5 every morning for a week. And he is not a quiet person.  
_ _(06:30)  
_ _Besides, we are dating, no? John is my best friend. You are both parts of my lives and it is my business._

 

**(06:30)  
** **We are not dating.**

 

_(06:34)  
_ _We're not?_

 

**(06:34)  
** **No. We're just fucking.**

 

_(06:40)  
_ _Oh.  
_ _(06:40)  
_ _Okay._

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 26 NOVEMBER

 

(04:08)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

(04:09)  
(1) NEW VOICEMAIL FROM: HAMILTON

**"Hi, uh. I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's a mistake. I just wanted to hear your voice, but you have an automated voicemail thing, so that was pointless. I don't know. How do you delete a voicemail? I'd google it, but then... You know what? Forget it. Sorry I called."**

 

(04:41)  
It's early  
(04:41)  
How long have you been awake?

 

**(04:43)  
** **83.6 hours, but my numbers could be off.**

 

(04:43)  
Jesus

 

**(04:44)  
** **Yeah.**

 

(04:44)  
That's humanly possible?

 

**(04:49)  
** **I crush caffeine pills and put them in a drink with two 5 hour energies. If I drink it every morning and every evening, I can usually keep going.**

 

(04:50)  
But... Why?

 

**(04:50)  
** **Gotta study.**

 

(04:51)  
This is the first time you're talking to me in weeks and it's hopped up on drugs. Why did you call me?

 

**(04:54)  
** **Sleep deprived, I guess.**

 

(04:54)  
Do you intend on responding to my texts ever again?

 

**(04:55)  
** **Dunno.**

 

(04:55)  
Can I at least explain myself?

 

**(04:56)  
** **I guess.**

 

(04:59)  
You're right, maybe I was overreacting. I didn't know how you got information about me. No one told me about you and Gilbert—and really, why bother keeping that a secret from me? Did you think I wouldn't find out? It doesn't matter now.   
(04:50)  
I think this is a really dumb reason to ruin a friendship. Especially if you and Gilbert are doing whatever it is you're doing. We'll probably have to face each other eventually. 

 

**(04:52)  
** **They didn't tell you?**

 

(04:52)  
Tell me what?

 

**(04:53)  
** **I hurt their feelings and we just stopped talking.**

 

(04:55)  
Is that why he locked himself in his room and watched Moulin Rouge for two days straight? 

 

**(04:55)  
** **They did what?  
** **(04:55)  
** **Oh, God. I'm the asshole.**

 

(04:56)  
Well...

 

**(04:59)  
** **You don't have anything more after "Well," do you?**

 

(04:59)  
Ah... No.

 

**(04:59)  
** **Because it's true!**

 

(05:00)  
At least you can admit it?  
(05:00)  
The first step towards being a better person is acceptance, Alexander.

 

(05:01)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

**"You said it."**

 

"Said what?"

 

**"Don't play dumb! You said it!"**

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

**"Yes, you do!"**

 

"I'm afraid I don't."

 

**"Don't make me check my messages. I know you know."**

 

"I don't know what you know or what it is you think you know that I know that you know that I know."

 

**"...fuck, I'm confused again."**

 

"Get some rest, Alexander."

 

**"THERE! You said it aga—"**

 

(05:11)  
CALL ENDED

 

**(05:11)  
** **WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME**

 

(05:12)  
You need to get some sleep

 

**(05:12)  
** **BUT YOU SAID IT! YOU KNOW!**

 

(05:12)  
I might

 

**(05:13)  
** **Lafayette? It was Lafayette, wasn't it.**

 

(05:13)  
Unlike you, I never asked him to share a name. He just let it slip one day. 

 

**(05:13)  
** **They're going to need a nickname for me.**

 

(05:13)  
Speak of the devil! Guess who's up? I have to go make coffee. 

 

**(05:14)  
** **Save some for me! Half a sugar, please.**

 

(05:14)  
If you talk to Gilbert again, I'll make you all the coffee you could ever want. 

 

**(05:15)  
** **Truly a man after my heart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! 
> 
> Just wanted to clarify something I've been meaning to clarify, but I got a few questions about it: Lafayette uses he/they pronouns. John refers to Lafayette with he pronouns, and Alexander refers to Lafayette with they pronouns. Thus, the difference.
> 
> Posting this a day early because I'm busy tomorrow, but once again, expect chapter updates on *Thursdays.*

TUESDAY 26 NOVEMBER 

 

 **(08:56)  
** **Can we talk?**

 

 _(08:59)  
_ _What about?_

 

 **(09:00)  
** **About the last time we spoke.  
** **(09:00)  
** **I'm sorry. I should not have said what I did. It was wrong of me.**

 

 _(09:01)  
_ _You are admitting you were a... how does John put it? Massive jackass?_

 

 **(09:01)  
** **Yes. I am admitting that I was a massive jackass.**

 

_(09:02)_   
_Why?_   
_(09:02)  
You never admit when you are wrong. I did not need to know you for long to know that._

 

 **(09:02)  
** **I know. I'm admitting it now, because you mean a lot to me.  
** **(09:02)  
** **Vous le valez bien.**

 

 _(09:03)  
_ _I suppose this means you would like to meet up again sometime._

 

 **(09:03)  
** **Only if you do. And I want to do it right. I want to take you out on a date. A real one.**

 

 _(09:04)  
_ _When you make a mistake, you make an impressive effort to fix it._

 

 **(09:04)  
** **Go big or go home?**

 

 _(09:05)  
_ _I will have to think._

 

 **(09:05)  
** **That's okay! That's fair. That makes sense.  
** **(09:06)  
** **I just want you to know that I know I really did fuck up and I regret saying what I did. I shouldn't have. You didn't deserve that. I do care about you and want to keep you in my life, even if only as a friend.**

 

 _(09:08)  
_ _The ice rink opened up last weekend._

 

 **(09:08)  
** **Noon, this Thursday?**

 

 _(09:09)  
_ _Is it a date?_

 

 **(09:09)  
** **Yes. It's a date. I'll hold your hand and everything.**

 

 _(09:09)  
_ _Oh, I cannot wait!_

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 26 NOVEMBER 

 

 **(12:13)  
** **Guess who talked to Lafayette?**

 

(12:13)  
I guess you.

 

 **(12:13)  
** **WE HAVE A WINNER! And I have a date on Thursday! Thanks, John!**

 

(12:14)  
Thursday?

 

 **(12:14)  
** **Yeah, why?**

 

(12:15)  
That's Thanksgiving.

 

 **(12:16)  
** **For real?**

 

(12:16)  
Yes, for real!

 

 **(12:17)  
** **Huh. Guess I lost track. Does it matter?**

 

(12:17)  
Only because I was going to take Bertie to visit my family. They're big on tradition. Give the guy a real Thanksgiving experience.

 

 **(12:17)  
** **Bertie?**

 

(12:18)  
Gilbert. Bert. Bertie.

 

 **(12:18)  
** **Oh. Huh.  
** **(12:18)  
** **That's fine, I'll postpone our date.**

 

(12:19)  
You don't have Thanksgiving plans?

 

 **(12:19)  
** **I do**

 

(12:20)  
That don't involve studying?

 

 **(12:20)  
** **Uh, no, all my plans involve that**

 

(12:21)  
What about family?

 

 **(12:21)  
** **I'm from St. Croix, John.**

 

(12:21)  
Could you not get a flight home or something? I'm sure there's probably a red-eye if you wanted to visit. I could look into it.

 

 **(12:22)  
** **I don't have family down there.**

 

(12:22)  
Then where? Thanksgiving is all about family, you should really be with them.

 

 **(12:24)  
** **Not everyone has a family, John.**

 

(12:25)  
Right. I forgot.

 

 **(12:26)  
** **And so it begins**

 

(12:26)  
What?

 

 **(12:26)  
** **The shittiest season of all: holiday season.  
** **(12:27)  
** **Everything is family this, family that, and everyone assumes you're going home, and everyone talks about what they're going to do and asks what you're going to do. This is my home. I'm happy here. And I'm tired of people assuming I'm going to visit relatives over break. Every goddamn year.**

 

(12:28)  
You have no family you'd want to visit? Did you have a falling out of some sort?  
(12:28)  
You don't have to answer that.

 

 **(12:30)  
** **My dad is somewhere, probably. I have no idea if he's still alive. He left when I was young.  
** **(12:30)  
** **My mom died when I was twelve. I moved in with my cousin, who killed himself. I don't have a family, and if I do, I want nothing to do with them.**

 

(12:31)  
You didn't have to share all that.

 

 **(12:31)  
** **You asked.  
** **(12:32)  
** **I have no qualms about sharing. And now you know. So in the future, spare me the talk.**

 

(12:32)  
Alright.

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 26 NOVEMBER 

 

 **(16:47)  
** **John wants to take you down to South Carolina for thanksgiving, so we're going to have to postpone our date.**

 

_(16:48)_   
_How exciting! I have never met his family!_   
_(16:48)  
I will let you know when we are back in New York, yes?_

 

 **(16:49)  
** **Sounds perfect!**

 

 _(16:50)  
_ _;*_

 

•••

 

THURSDAY 28 NOVEMBER

 

 _(16:28)  
_ _Happy Thanksgiving!_

 

 **(16:59)  
** **Happy Thanksgiving, Lafayette! I hope it's wonderful.**

 

 _(17:00)  
_ _So far, it has been! John's family has been nothing but kind. They are good people._

 

 **(17:01)  
** **I'm really glad to hear that. I guess southern hospitality really is a thing.**

 

 _(17:01)  
_ _Yes, but I do wish I could be with you._

 

 **(17:04)  
** **I'll be waiting here in New York when you come home.**

 

 _(17:04)  
_ _Thank you, but my home is in France._

 

 **(17:05)  
** **Je te suivrais.**

 

 _(17:07)  
_ _One day._

 

•••

 

THURSDAY 28 NOVEMBER

 

(23:41)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: JOHN LAURENS

 

**"Happy Thanksgiving, John."**

 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Alexander."

 

**"Wow, you sound tired."**

 

"Ha. So do you."

 

**"Not all of us have hospitable families to relax with."**

 

"Ha."

 

**"What?"**

 

"Did Gil tell you that?"

 

**"They did, yeah."**

 

"They're good to him. He charmed my family within the first five minutes."

 

**"Sounds like classic Lafayette to me."**

 

"Yeah. Everyone loves him."

 

**"So why are you calling me at midnight on Thanksgiving when you're surrounded by loving family?"**

 

"..... You were right."

 

**"I usually am. What about this time?"**

 

"Family sucks. Holidays suck."

 

**"I thought you just said your family was adoring."**

 

"I said they adore Gilbert."

 

**"... Ah."**

 

"Yeah. I don't know why I thought things would be different this time. My dad's always been shitty."

 

**"Hope is a funny thing."**

 

"Hope is useless and I want nothing to do with it anymore."

 

**"Don't say that."**

 

"Mhh."

 

**"I would have done the same thing. If I had a family that invited me for holidays, and I wanted to believe they could be good. I would have done the same thing."**

 

"Yeah, but you make a lot of bad decisions."

 

**"You don't even know the half of it."**

 

"I doubt I'd want to."

 

**"..."**

 

"..."

 

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

 

"Hm?"

 

**"About whatever happened with your family."**

 

"I don't know."

 

**"Would you prefer a distraction?"**

 

"What kind of a distraction?"

 

**"I don't know. I could talk to you about boring things until you fall asleep."**

 

"I'm sure you could."

 

**"Or I could tell you a bedtime story."**

 

"Sure."

 

**"Wait, what?"**

 

"Tell me a story."

 

**"I don't have one in mind."**

 

"You offered."

 

**"Um. Okay. Let me think."**

 

"Sure."

 

**"..."**

 

"..."

 

**"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess."**

 

"Really? You're starting with that?"

 

**"Everyone knows all the stories worth telling have princesses!"**

 

"What about a prince?"

 

**"You're not the one telling the story. Do you want the rest of it or not?"**

 

"I do."

 

**"Then stop making snide comments about my story! And pay attention."**

 

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet."

 

**"Thank you. Now, where was I? Beautiful princess?"**

 

"Mm-hm."

 

**"Well, this beautiful princess was arranged to be married to the Prince of a nearby kingdom. But every time she was in his presence, she felt less like his fiancé and more like his prey. She kept her discomfort to herself and confided in no one but her lady-in-waiting.**

**"On the day of her wedding, she refused to leave the room and marry him. Some say she was paralyzed with fear. Some say she knew exactly what she was doing. Either way, her decision didn't sit well with her father, the King. Especially because she wasn't supposed to have a say in who they married. You know how it was back then. Women had no rights.**

**"So he throws this massive fit. And I mean massive, John. He threw things around the room, broke mirrors, smashed vases, slapped her across the face. The whole time, the princess showed no emotion. She simply sat there silently with dead eyes and a locked jaw, waiting."**

 

"Was she okay?"

 

**"It's a story, John. None of it is real. Now give me a minute. I haven't figured out that part of the plot yet."**

 

"Ha, okay."

 

**"When her father finished screaming and tearing the room apart, he made a decision that would change both of their lives forever. As with all good stories, the princess was to be locked in a tower none could enter and none could leave."**

 

"Did you include magic in this?"

 

**"I didn't, stop interrupting! She was bricked up in the tower with nothing but small windows to allow sunlight in. Luckily for her, the lady-in-waiting agreed to stay with the princess until they were allowed to leave or found their own way out. In all honesty, the lady-in-waiting was worried about the princess. And in all honesty, the princess probably wouldn't have survived without her.**

**"So the tower was stocked with enough food to last several years, firewood for a few winters, blankets, books... All the things a princess could need, with none of the luxuries."**

 

"And?"

 

**"And what?"**

 

"What then?"

 

**"Then, they waited."**

 

"For what?"

 

**"It's getting late, John."**

 

"That happens. Finish your story?"

 

**"When are you coming back to New York?"**

 

"Sunday."

 

**"I'll tell you what. Get some sleep, and then call me back tomorrow. I'll finish the story if you still want me to."**

 

"Hamilton!"

 

**"Good night, John!"**

 

(00:19)  
CALL ENDED

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, so it jumped from Tuesday to Thursday and you missed all of Wednesday. Part of that is because I didn't want to write it, and part of that is because nothing important happened on Wednesday. John and Gilbert were on a road trip all day and Alexander finally slept. There you go. Let me make the passage of time unrealistic.
> 
> I'm so happy to *finally* give the title more meaning! If you don't know who Scheherazade is, read up! Alexander is definitely familiar with her. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scheherazade
> 
> Vous le valez bien - you are worth it  
> Je te suivrais - I would follow you


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this is late! My apologies, that's entirely on me and my busy schedule. Well, that and the fact that this chapter was *really* difficult to write. You'll see. Oh, and a hint? Pay extra close attention to the time stamps.
> 
> And if the format somehow gets messed up, please let me know as soon as possible. I try to catch it, but sometimes I fail, and in this chapter the bold/italics really, really matter.

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(10:38)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: JOHN LAURENS

 

**"…hello?"**

 

"Did I wake you up?"

 

**"Yeah."**

 

"Oh, sorry. I thought you woke up early every day."

 

**"I do, I do. Thanks."**

 

"Yeah, I. Yeah."

 

**"Why are you calling me?"**

 

"I thought I was allowed to."

 

**"Yeah, but at a reasonable hour? Unheard of!"**

 

"Ha, ha."

 

**"Is this about the story?"**

 

"I... Yes."

 

**"You're that invested."**

 

"I want to know now. I hate not getting closure."

 

**"It's too early. That's a bedtime story."**

 

"Time isn't real."

 

**"Neither am I."**

 

"Does that mean I get the ending?"

 

**"The princess is a lesbian and she and her lady-in-waiting live in a tiny, happy, oppression-free tower for the rest of their lives, which isn't long because they only have so much food."**

 

"I'll call you back later tonight."

 

**"You'd better."**

 

(10:55)  
CALL ENDED

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(18:28)  
SOS

 

**(18:29)  
** **How can I help?**

 

(18:29)  
I don't know! No more politics?

 

**(18:30)  
** **Whoa, John, I like you and all, but I don't think I can do that.**

 

(18:32)  
Oh, fuck.  
(18:32)  
Wrong contact  
(18:32)  
Ignore these messages.

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

_(18:33)  
_ _Stop texting under the table!_

 

(18:34)  
You're doing it too!

 

_(18:34)  
_ _Eat your potatoes!_

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

**(18:34)  
** **Who were you trying to reach?**

 

(18:34)  
Gilbert

 

**(18:35)  
** **I thought they were with you?**

 

(18:35)  
They are.

 

**(18:36)  
** **Then why...?**

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(18:35)  
Seriously, stop discussing politics with my family.  
(18:35)  
It won't end well.

 

_(18:36)  
_ _I thought you love to discuss politics?_

 

(18:36)  
Yes, but not with my family!

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(18:36)  
Needed to tell him something.

 

**(18:37)  
** **Big trouble in South Carolina?**

 

(18:37)  
Family dinner

 

**(18:37)  
** **Ah, the long-awaited fights, tension built up over eons. Sounds like fun.**

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

_(18:37)  
_ _JOHN! You did not tell me your family's views!_

 

(18:38)  
No, I didn't!

 

_(18:38)  
_ _Why not! That would have been an important thing to know!_

 

(18:38)  
I told you not to discuss politics! That should have been all you needed to know!

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(18:38)  
Not fighting. Just mortified.

 

**(18:39)  
** **Oh, wonderful. Embarrassing stories about you from when you were little?**

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

_(18:39)  
_ _How can you let them say such terrible things?_

 

(18:39)  
Because they're family, Gilbert!

 

_(18:40)  
_ _That is not a good excuse!_

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

**(18:40)  
** **It's cool, I imagine Lafayette will tell me all of them if you don't.**

 

(18:40)  
Because I don't want to debate who I'm supposed to marry over dinner!

 

**(18:44)  
** **Marriage?**

 

(18:45)  
That wasn't meant for you.

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(18:45)  
We have a problem!

 

_(18:46)  
_ _Bigger than your homophobic family?_

 

(18:46)  
Yes! I've dealt with them my whole life. I can handle it.   
(18:46)  
I accidentally sent Hamilton a text meant for you

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

**(18:46)  
** **John? Who are you marrying?**

 

(18:47)  
I'm not marrying anyone!

 

**(18:47)  
** **Who are you expected to marry?**

 

(18:48)  
That's really not your business.

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

_(18:48)  
_ _Oh, that is not good._

 

(18:49)  
You think I don't know that? What do I do?

 

_(18:49)  
_ _Tell the truth?_

 

(18:49)  
NOW?  
(18:50)  
No. I haven't even met him. I'm not sharing that part of my life.

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

**(18:50)  
** **You're right.**

 

(18:51)  
You're not going to question me?

 

**(18:51)  
** **No. You don't want to share. We all have our secrets.**

 

(18:51)  
That's... very mature of you.

 

**(18:52)  
** **I have my moments**

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(18:52)  
Less of a problem

 

_(18:52)  
_ _???_

 

(18:53)  
He said he doesn't need to know if I don't want to share.

 

_(18:53)_   
_You have never met Hamilton._   
_(18:53)  
As someone who has met Hamilton, I am telling you to tell him. _

 

(18:54)  
But he said it was fine.

 

_(18:54)_   
_You cannot believe he means that._   
_(18:55)_   
_If you do not tell him, this will hurt you later on._   
_(18:55)_   
_Trust me._   
_(18:55)  
Tell him._

 

(18:56)  
I'll think about it

 

•••

 

FRIDAY 29 NOVEMBER 

 

(23:04)  
(1) MISSED CALL FROM: JOHN LAURENS  
(23:06)  
(2) MISSED CALL FROM: JOHN LAURENS

 

(23:08)  
Please call me when you can.

 

(23:45)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"Hello?"

 

**"If you're calling for a story, I don't have one."**

 

"I didn't call for a story."

 

**"Then why?"**

 

"Wow, Gil was right. You really don't take secrets well."

 

**"I like to know things. Either keep it all from me or tell me everything. The in between drives me nuts."**

 

"Then you'll be happy to know I'm calling to explain myself."

 

**"...You mean, you'll tell me your secret?"**

 

"One of them."

 

**"You have my complete and undivided attention."**

 

"Um. My parents want me to marry this girl."

 

**"I inferred that."**

 

"Well, there's more to it than just marriage."

 

**"Like what?"**

 

"Um… shit, this is so much harder to say out loud than it is in my head."

 

**"That usually happens. Take your time."**

 

"Thanks. Better to get it over with, right?"

 

**"Rip the band-aid off."**

 

"Okay, um, well, the- the sex education system in South Carolina isn't great."

 

**"…What do you mean by that?"**

 

"I sort of… almost was a teenage father?"

 

**"Wait, what?"**

 

"Um. Yeah."

 

**"You can't just leave it at that. What do you mean by almost? And you got her pregnant because you didn't know any better?"**

 

"There's more to it than that."

 

**"So tell me!"**

 

"I... don't know how to."

 

**"Start from the beginning."**

 

"I, uh, don't know where the beginning is. I guess it was experimentation?"

 

**"That's some dangerous science."**

 

"Yeah, you're telling me."

 

**"You still have a lot to share."**

 

"Right. Um, also, well. I mean, you know the South is very… accepting of straight people."

 

**"I've never been, but I've heard the stories."**

 

"Yeah, well, I… I don't think I'm a straight people."

 

**"Oh."**

 

"No one knows that. You can't tell people."

 

**"Who am I going to tell? Lafayette?"**

 

"He already knows."

 

**"So then there's no problem. Continue."**

 

"That's pretty much the whole story."

 

**"I don't understand why your non-heterosexuality affects the situation, except that you don't want to marry her."**

 

"Well, there was… more to it than a lack of education."

 

**"Oh. Wait, did you have sex with her in the hopes that it'd make you straight?"**

 

"I– yeah, pretty much."

 

**"That's really sad, John."**

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

**"So… you said you almost had a child? What happened?"**

 

"We discussed it, and I told her I'd support whatever decision she made. She debated it for a while, but decided she was too young."

 

**"So you don't have a kid."**

 

"Not currently, no."

 

**"But your parents still want you to marry her."**

 

"Yeah. Something about honor and reputation."

 

**"Hah! I know all about that."**

 

"I bet you do."

 

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

 

"Nothing, nothing. But now you know my secret."

 

**"One of them."**

 

"One of them."

 

**"Thanks for telling me."**

 

"Yeah, you're welcome."

 

**"…"**

 

"…"

 

**"So the princess and her lady-in-waiting are trapped in the castle, right?"**

 

"Tower."

 

**"Right. They're locked up in the tower. And the first few months are fine; they aren't eventful, but nothing bad happens either. They ration their food and read their books and stitch embroidery and other princess pastimes, you know."**

 

"I don't know."

 

**"Okay, well, pretend you do. So they're living alright, but then winter comes. And it's cold. They have blankets and furs and firewood but it's still bitterly cold. There's rats eating their food. And to top it all off, the princess gets very, very sick.**

**"So the lady-in-waiting starts looking for a way out. She needs to get this princess medical attention, and fast. Pretty soon, she realizes that if rats are getting in, they must be finding a way out. Sure enough, there's a little hole in the wall. It takes a while, but she spends her days scraping at it."**

 

"With what? Her hands?"

 

**"It's a story, John!"**

 

"An unrealistic story."

 

**"Oh, sorry, did you want me to tell you all about the origins of democracy? Because I've got a book on it right here."**

 

"Okay, continue your story."

 

**"Thank you. So eventually, she gets out. And it's still cold, but they can breathe new air, and the princess is so happy she's okay with death. But she doesn't die, because the lady-in-waiting won't let her. And they start walking west, because that's where the nearest city is.**

**"The city welcomes them with open arms, and within the week they've found work. It's hard work, but it pays and they can survive, and the lady-in-waiting has to teach the princess how to, you know, work, but they manage."**

 

"And?"

 

**"And that's it."**

 

"That's it."

 

**"Yeah. They work and they live and the lady-in-waiting takes care of the princess, who really is not a princess anymore."**

 

"That's a terrible ending."

 

**"It's realistic."**

 

"I'll give you that."

 

**"Fine, do you want a new story?"**

 

"Yes."

 

**"Let me think."**

 

"Of course."

 

**"There's this businesswoman. We'll name her. What do you want her name to be?"**

 

“I don’t know. Margot?”

 

**"Okay, Margot. Margot has a husband, and she loves him very much. They're both hotheaded, but somehow, when they’re together, that fades away. He’s also a businessman, and he’s very good at what he does, but so is Margot. She makes just as much money as him and breaks twice the windows.”**

 

"Wait, what?”

 

**“Now we get to the interesting part.”**

 

“What about the windows?”

 

**“I’m getting to that.”**

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

**“So Margot and her husband have a happy life in the city. They’re the ideal power couple and nothing gets in the way of what they want. Why? Defenestration.”**

 

“Defenestration?”

 

**“Yes. The act of throwing a person out of a window.”**

 

“There’s a word for that?”

 

**“Fortunately. ‘Throwing a person out of a window’ doesn’t have the same ring to it. And Margot and her husband like rings so much they exchanged some. But, essentially, when someone opposes them, they simply push that person out of a window.**

**“Now, the important thing to note here is that they don’t actually kill people. No, there’s nets outside of their offices; they say it’s in case the window washers fall, but in reality, it’s a scare tactic. No one will mess with you if you push them out of a window. So it’s fairly easy for them to get what they want, when they want it.**

**“And then one day, a young police officer decides to find a way to charge Margot and her husband with some sort of crime. Sure, they weren’t killing people, but pushing someone out of a window had to be illegal, right? The problem is, they have no evidence.”**

 

“So?”  


**“What do you mean, so?”**

 

“So, what does this police officer do?”

 

**“They go to Margot’s office with a wire attached to them, recording and relaying their entire conversation.”**

 

“And?”

 

**“And they get her. They have enough evidence to lock Margot away.”**

 

“How?”

 

**“I’ll tell you tomorrow. You’ve had a long day.”**

 

“What time is it?”

 

**“Almost one in the morning.”**

 

“Shit, alright. I need to sleep.”

 

**“Goodnight, John.”**

 

“Goodnight, Hamilton.”

 

(00:58)  
CALL ENDED

 

(01:01)  
One day, I’ll get a full story out of you without having to wait.

 

**(01:01)  
** **You wish.**

 

(01:02)  
You’re right, I do wish.

 

**(01:04)  
** **Dream about me.**

 

(01:04)  
I hope to

 

**(01:04)  
** **I’ll tell you a story in your dreams.**

 

(01:05)  
Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!! I know it's been a few weeks, and I apologize. I sort of lost some muse, but I promise I'll finish this before I abandon it. 
> 
> Sex mentions in this one, heads up. Also some death mentions. Nothing graphic, I promise.
> 
> As always, you can focus on time stamps if you want that little extra added detail, and, as always, if you spot a formatting error (ex: Laf isn't italicizing), PLEASE let me know so I can correct that.

SATURDAY 30 NOVEMBER

 

 **(07:29)  
** **Good morning!**

 

(09:53)  
Are you magic?

 

 **(09:54)  
** **I don't think so, why?**

 

(09:56)  
I dreamed about you.

 

 **(09:56)  
** **Hilarious. You don't even know what I'm like in person.**

 

(09:57)  
I have a pretty good idea. And Gil's posted photos of you on Instagram. Plus, I dreamed it. Doesn't mean anything.

 

 **(09:57)  
** **Are you sure it doesn't mean you're in love with me?**

 

(09:59)  
No comment.

 

 **(10:00)  
** **So you ARE!**

 

(10:00)  
No, I simply know there's no good response. If I say I'm in love with you, you'll take it seriously, and if I say I'm not, you'll say I don't know my own feelings yet.

 

 **(10:01)  
** **Wow. Maybe you do know me.**

 

(10:01)  
Told you.

 

 **(10:01)  
** **What was your dream about?**

 

(10:06)  
We were trapped in a tower.

 

 **(10:06)  
** **That's it?**

 

(10:06)  
Pretty much.

 

 **(10:07)  
** **There's not much to do in a tower**

 

(10:07)  
Yeah, there really wasn't much. A lot of sitting around doing nothing.

 

 **(10:08)  
** **Is that it?**

 

(10:08)  
Did you expect something more from my subconscious?

 

 **(10:08)  
** **A little. I mean, if we were trapped together in a tower with nothing to do I'd at least try to make out with you.**

 

(10:10)  
I don't know what to say.

 

 **(10:11)  
** **Don't bother. I've already got you thinking about it. If you have a dream tonight, it should be much more interesting.**

 

(10:13)  
Are you always this forward?

 

 **(10:13)  
** **Usually. You can ask Laf.**

 

(10:14)  
He's almost as forward as you are.

 

 **(10:15)  
** **Now you know why we work.**

 

(10:15)  
I don't want to know this much about your relationship

 

 **(10:15)  
** **It's mostly sex**

 

(10:16)  
I have to live with the guy!

 

 **(10:16)  
** **But I do genuinely care about them a lot.**

 

(10:17)  
That's good to hear. He likes you.

 

 **(10:17)  
** **You can tell?**

 

(10:18)  
Yeah. He tries not to talk about you too much. Doesn't want to be one of those people who can't discuss anything other than their relationship, but it's still obvious.

 

 **(10:19)  
** **That means a lot more to me than you know.  
****(10:19)  
** **Thank you for telling me.**

 

(10:20)  
Anytime.  
(10:20)  
P.S. I think I finally figured out your nickname. Horny Hamilton.

 

 **(10:20)  
** **John, NO.**

 

•••

 

SATURDAY 30 NOVEMBER

 

 _(11:01)_  
_Dear John,_  
_The next time you wake up at four in the morning with the need to, as they say, jerk off, please at least try to be quiet. The walls are quite thin.  
_ _Xoxo, Gil_

 

(11:03)  
Oh, God.  
(11:03)  
I am SO sorry.  
(11:04)  
Is that why you wouldn't look me in the eye this morning?

 

 _(11:04)  
_ _Yes.  
__(11:05)  
_ _We all have sex dreams, John. Some of us know how to deal with them better than others._

 

(11:07)  
Why is everyone asking me if I had a sex dream last night? Can't a guy do his own thing without being questioned for it?

 

 _(11:07)  
_ _Someone else asked you if you had a sex dream last night? I did not know you had someone else over._

 

(11:08)  
I didn't! Forget I said anything

 

 _(11:09)  
_ _Oh, that is certainly not happening.  
__(11:09)  
_ _Was it Hamilton?  
__(11:10)  
_ _Oh! Did you dream about Hamilton?_

 

(11:10)  
You're dating him! Why would you even suggest that?

 

 _(11:11)  
_ _He likes you. Not in a friendly manner._

 

(11:11)  
And you're okay with that?

 

 _(11:11)  
_ _Of course.  
__(11:12)  
_ _Him liking you does not mean he does not like me._

 

(11:12)  
You're not wrong.

 

 _(11:13)  
_ _I know.  
__(11:13)  
_ _Handle your sex dreams better, John._

 

(11:15)  
I will. I promise.

 

•••

 

SATURDAY 30 NOVEMBER

 

 **(17:41)  
** **If I were, by any chance, in dire need of medical assistance, would you be willing to administer it?**

 

(17:50)  
What did you do

 

 **(17:51)  
** **Nothing! Nevermind!**

 

(17:52)  
...okay..  
(17:52)  
I'm in South Carolina, so it would take me almost a day to even get to you.

 

 **(17:53)  
** **Yeah, okay, I said nevermind.**

 

•••

 

SATURDAY 30 NOVEMBER

 

 **(18:26)  
** **I miss you**

 

 _(18:31)  
_ _I miss you, too._

 

 **(18:31)  
** **No, I mean, I MISS you.**

 

 _(18:32)  
_ _Careful, Alexander. I am at dinner with John's parents._

 

 **(18:32)  
** **But it's been so long, and I've been thinking about you all day...**

 

 _(18:33)  
_ _Have you?_

 

 **(18:33)  
** **Yes! I spent all day in bed, wearing that red thing you like? Reminds me of you and how badly I wish you were with me right now.**

 

 _(18:35)  
_ _Oh, the red thing._

 

 **(18:35)  
** **It's so cold and lonely up in New York. There's no one to touch me, no one to keep me warm.**

 

 _(18:36)  
_ _Patience, Alexander._

 

 **(18:37)  
** **I like you because somehow even the red thing didn't get you to give in.  
****(18:37)  
** **The first man to resist my advances**

 

 _(18:38)  
_ _Besides John._

 

 **(18:38)  
** **He's not resisting anymore.**

 

 _(18:40)  
_ _Really? Congratulations!_

 

 **(18:41)  
** **You really don't mind?**

 

 _(18:41)  
_ _I really do not. John is quite attractive, and so are you. It only makes sense._

 

 **(18:42)  
** **Thank you for being more understanding than anyone I've ever met.**

 

 _(18:43)  
_ _Thank you for being more unpredictable and interesting than anyone I have ever dated._

 

 **(18:43)  
** **;***

 

•••

 

SATURDAY 30 NOVEMBER

 

 **(22:12)  
** **Attachment: 1 image  
****(22:12)  
** **Thinking of you xx**

 

(22:14)  
Lacy panties?  
(22:14)  
Classy, Hamilton.

 

 **(22:15)  
** **That was not meant for you  
****(22:15)  
** **But now I am actually thinking of you**

 

(22:16)  
Please tell me you're not getting yourself off right now.

 

 **(22:16)  
** **Not yet.**

 

(22:16)  
You realize how weird that is, right?

 

 **(22:17)  
** **I'm lonely and I'm thinking about you and I want attention  
****(22:17)  
** **Weirder things have happened**

 

(22:18)  
That's fair.

 

 **(22:18)  
** **If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll back off.  
****(22:18)  
** **Just say the word.**

 

(22:24)  
No, you're fine. I'm not uncomfortable.

 

 **(22:24)  
** **Took you a while to respond. I almost got bored.**

 

(22:27)  
Sorry, I'm doing stuff.

 

 **(22:28)  
** **I wish I was stuff ;)**

 

(22:28)  
Oh, my god.  
(22:29)  
Do I dare call you tonight? Or will you pick up the phone and moan?

 

 **(22:29)  
** **Why don't you call me and find out?**

 

(22:30)  
Really not sure it's worth it.

 

(22:32)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"I nearly sent you to voicemail."

 

**"You wouldn't dare."**

 

"I most certainly would."

 

**"You're cruel, John."**

 

"You practically sent me nudes today! It's weird!"

 

**"I told you, if it makes you uncomfortable, let me know."**

 

"I'm not uncomfortable, just… a little weirded out."

 

**"That's fair."**

 

"It's not every day I get unsolicited photos of lingerie."

 

**"Guess that makes today your lucky day, then."**

 

"If that's how you want to put it."

 

**"It is."**

 

"You owe me a story."

 

**"Right! Where was I?"**

 

"Defenestration. Trying to get evidence on them."

 

**"Hah! That's right. Oh, I debated the ending to this a lot."**

 

"Huh."

 

**"So, the police officer shows up, right? Well, she's young. She's new. It's her first case, and she's determined to do it right. Margot is going down.**

**"Except, well, it's the police officer who ends up going down. Falls head over heels, actually. Margot is quite charming when she wants to be."**

 

"Fucking good. Cops are pigs."

 

**"Now, now. For the sake of the story, pretend they aren't."**

 

"Easier said than done."

 

**"Margot charms the pants off the police officer — almost literally, but she's still wired, so they can't do that. And then the police officer makes Margot mad. Furious, actually. Talk of indictment and judicial systems and all this other crap, and Margot is so not here for this. She didn't seduce a cop to get in trouble anyways.**

**"So, what does she do? I'll give you a guess."**

 

"Throws the cop out of a window?"

 

**"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. The cop has this smug look on her face as she falls, fully aware of the wire still attached to her and knowing this is the evidence she needs. It would have been better to get Margot admitting to it, but this will do just fine.**

**"Except, and here's the thing: as she's falling, she looks up at Margot's face, and Margot is leaning out of the window with a truly terrified expression, which leaves the cop unnerved. Especially because she keeps falling. And falling. And it's kind of like everything is in slow motion.**

**"But hey, they got the evidence they needed to lock Margot away."**

 

"Did you just... Kill off the cop?"

 

**"I thought they were pigs."**

 

"They are, but holy shit."

 

**"I didn't know how to end it. That way, no one wins. No matter who you root for."**

 

"That's terrible."

 

**"It happens."**

 

"Can you tell a story with an actual happy ending for once?"

 

**"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"**

 

"I don't know. Something happy."

 

**"Um. Okay. It won't start off happy, though."**

 

"That's okay. As long as it has a happy ending."

 

**"There's a kid. What do you want to name him?"**

 

"Paolo."

 

**"Paolo."**

 

"Yes!"

 

**"Alright. Paolo it is. So Paolo grows up on a little island off the coast of... France. And his life pretty much sucks. He has very little money. His father runs away from his family when Paolo's still too small to remember his father's face. But Paolo and his mother manage just fine, if a bit poor. They manage, and they have each other, and Paolo's older brother. His mother opens a small store, and when he's ten, Paolo goes to work at their supplier. They're managing.**

**"And then, two years later, Paolo and his mother fall sick. It's a terrible, terrible fever. They try their best to get better, and Paolo manages to. But his mother doesn't. She passes away not long after, and, as we all know, childhood is the kingdom where no one dies."**

 

"This is really sad. You're sure it gets better?"

 

**"Positive. Paolo and his brother move in with their mother's cousin. There's no one else to live with. Except that the cousin's wife dies, and then the cousin is so distraught that he kills himself, so now it's just Paolo and his brother again.**

**"So they start working. Hard. Paolo proves himself in record time, and by the time he's 14, he's basically running this entire trade operation, learning business and everything. He picks up a few languages, becomes a pro at getting what they need and ignoring what they don't, and things are okay again. They're managing again."**

 

"Is this your definition of a happy ending?"

 

**"No! Let me finish!"**

 

"Okay, okay!"

 

**"Actually, I might end there for today."**

 

"What? But it doesn't have a happy ending!"

 

**"But I need a place to stop, and that's the happiest place to stop without finishing the story."**

 

"What a tease."

 

**"Oh, you have no idea."**

 

"Don't think I want to."

 

**"What? You don't like being teased?"**

 

"This is not a conversation I really want to have right now."

 

**"Suit yourself."**

 

"I will."

 

**"Goodnight, John."**

 

"Goodnight, Hamilton."

 

(23:21)  
CALL ENDED.

 

 **(00:00)  
** **I hope your dreams are sweet.**

 

(00:00)  
If they're of you, they will be.

 

 **(00:01)  
** **Why are you still awake?**

 

(00:01)  
Thinking about your story.

 

 **(00:04)  
** **Don't read too far into it. It's just a story.**

 

(00:04)  
Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around with me. I hope it's worth it. I'll try to get another chapter out this week in thanks. 
> 
> I already have an ending in mind, just not sure when it's going to happen. Soon, though. I can promise you that. And I think you'll like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I said "later in the week," I sort of meant now. My bad. But it was already written and I had to! I'd probably forget by Thursday. 
> 
> So, without further ado, my apology: two chapters in one day. Yeah, you'll probably have to wait until NEXT Thursday for the next one, but hey, a little waiting builds character!
> 
> Alcohol mentions in this one. As always, nothing super major, but if you want/need a heads-up, there it is.

SUNDAY 1 DECEMBER 

 

 **(09:29)  
** **Are you in New York?**

 

(09:30)  
Yeah, just got back.

 

 **(09:31)  
** **Awesome. Did you just ding dong ditch me?**

 

(09:34)  
What? No.

 

 **(09:34)  
** **That's funny, because someone just left a whole lot of thanksgiving leftovers at my door, knocked, and then disappeared by the time I answered.**

 

(09:35)  
Sounds like you've got some nice friends.

 

 **(09:35)  
** **Or maybe someone's trying to poison me. It's a shame I have to throw it out now that I don't know who left it here.**

 

(09:38)  
Fine, it was me.

 

 **(09:38)  
** **I know. No New Yorker could make stuffing this good. Your parents are gods or something.**

 

(09:39)  
I made that, actually.

 

 **(09:40)  
** **You cook?**

 

(09:40)  
Occasionally.

 

 **(09:40)  
** **You're full of surprises.**

 

(09:41)  
Is that a compliment?

 

 **(09:41)  
** **The highest form of one.**

 

(09:43)  
Then thank you.  
(09:43)  
You seem like the type of person who forgets to eat.

 

 **(09:44)  
** **I've eaten nothing but clif bars and grilled cheese every day for the past two weeks.  
** **(09:44)  
** **So. Thank you. Really.**

 

(09:45)  
Don't mention it. Gil and I couldn't have eaten it all if we wanted to.   
(09:45)  
And we did want to.

 

 **(09:46)  
** **Hah!  
** **(09:46)  
** **What else did you make?**

 

(09:48)  
All of it?

 

 **(09:49)  
** **Even the pie?**

 

(09:49)  
Especially the pie. It's my favorite part to make.

 

 **(09:52)  
** **Huh. You're kind of a weird guy, John Laurens.**

 

(09:53)  
I could say the same to you, Alexander Hamilton.

 

 **(09:53)  
** **And people wonder why we work.**

 

(09:54)  
They do?

 

 **(09:54)  
** **No. But they would, if we were an item.**

 

(09:54)  
But we're not one.

 

 **(09:54)  
** **Nope.**

 

•••

 

SUNDAY 1 DECEMBER 

 

 _(12:57)  
_ _Uhh, John?_

 

(12:59)  
....yes?

 

 _(13:00)  
_ _You have met Hamilton._

 

(13:01)  
What?

 

 _(13:01)  
_ _You have met Hamilton._

 

(13:04)  
That's impossible. How do you know? I think I would have remembered someone like Hamilton.

 

 _(13:05)  
_ _Er, perhaps not._

 

(13:05)  
Oh, God. Did I do something idiotic in front of him?

 

 _(13:06)  
_ _Probably. But I doubt he remembers, either._

 

(13:06)  
Can you stop being cryptic, please?  
(13:06)  
I mean, can you tell me what you're talking about?

 

 _(13:08)  
_ _Do you remember, very early in the year, that back to school party you went to even though you were no longer going to school?_

 

(13:08)  
The one Prof. Steuben invited me to?

 

 _(13:08)  
_ _That one._

 

(13:09)  
Of course I went to that party. It was Steuben.

 

 _(13:09)  
_ _He invited some new students of his, as well._

 

(13:09)  
Yeah, I don't remember that.

 

 _(13:10)  
_ _Do you remember anything?_

 

(13:10)  
Uh. I remember being told I wasn't allowed to wear pants once I walked in, and I remember flaming shots, and that's about it  
(13:10)  
Oh, God. Was Hamilton one of the new students Steuben invited?

 

 _(13:13)  
_ _Er. Yes._

 

(13:18)  
Oh, GOD.

 

 _(13:18)  
_ _But I doubt he remembers it either!_

 

(13:18)  
How do you even know he was one of them?

 

 _(13:19)  
_ _I was cleaning my phone and found a photo. He is in the background of it._

 

(13:19)  
Oh, God  
(13:19)  
Do you remember anything?

 

 _(13:21)  
_ _Vaguely. You made out with me for a while. We had a bet to see who could make out with more people._

 

(13:21)  
Who won?

 

 _(13:21)  
_ _I did._

 

(13:21)  
Of course.

 

 _(13:22)  
_ _;*_

 

•••

 

SUNDAY 1 DECEMBER 

 

(13:39)  
Do you have Professor Steuben?

 

 **(13:46)  
** **Yeah, why?**

 

(13:47)  
Just wondering.

 

 **(13:47)  
** **...okay, what's up?**

 

(13:48)  
I had him. Back when I was in school. Gil has him, too.

 

 **(13:48)  
** **Oh, cool! Isn't he the best?**

 

(13:48)  
Yeah! Has he thrown one of his famous parties yet?

 

 **(13:49)  
** **Oh my god, yes! I went to a welcome party at the beginning of the year and knew immediately that he was going to be my favorite teacher. You weren't allowed to wear pants. How cool is that?**

 

(13:51)  
Haha, sounds like him. Very cool dude, pretty weird teaching techniques. I think he's trying to create a twink army. Did he do the flaming shots thing?

 

 **(13:51)  
** **YES! That was SO cool! Everyone was going crazy over it.  
** **(13:51)  
** **I'm not a big drinker, though, so it was probably a little less enjoyable for me.**

 

(13:52)  
You're not a big drinker.

 

 **(13:54)  
** **Nah. I don't like the way people always act like idiots. It's funny to an extent. But I mostly don't like the way it makes me feel. A little buzz is fine, but getting blackout drunk makes me feel out of control of myself. I like being able to coherently debate things and function normally if I need to.**

 

(13:55)  
Wow.

 

 **(13:55)  
** **Yeah, I don't know. It makes me uncomfortable to be incapable of doing what I have to, like getting home in one piece, and it's even worse knowing I did it to myself.**

 

(13:56)  
That's very responsible of you.  
(13:56)  
So you remember the whole party.

 

 **(13:57)  
** **For the most part. Why?**

 

(13:57)  
They're infamous in part because no one can remember anything. Steuben can't get in trouble if no one knows exactly what happened.  
(13:57)  
It's just funny.

 

 **(13:58)  
** **Huh, I guess so. That gives me power, doesn't it?**

 

(13:58)  
Hamilton!

 

 **(13:59)  
** **What? It's an innocent question!**

 

(13:59)  
With you, there's no such thing.

 

 **(13:59)  
** **I resent what you're insinuating.**

 

(14:00)  
But you know it's the truth.

 

 **(14:00)  
** **Perhaps.  
** **(14:00)  
** **Only sometimes.**

 

(14:00)  
Sure, Hamilton.

 

•••

 

SUNDAY 1 DECEMBER 

 

(14:00)  
Okay, he definitely remembers the party.

 

 _(14:01)  
_ _How do you know?_

 

(14:01)  
He told me!

 

 _(14:02)  
_ _Did you tell him you were there?_

 

(14:02)  
What? No! I'm not an idiot!

 

 _(14:02)  
_ _Well...._

 

(14:03)  
GILBERT.   
(14:03)  
I'm serious! What do I do?

 

_(14:04)_   
_If he does not mention seeing you, I do not see a problem._   
_(14:05)  
Perhaps you missed each other. No interaction._

 

(14:05)  
Yeah, you're right.   
(14:05)  
It's just weird.

 

 _(14:06)  
_ _You say that about everything._

 

(14:06)  
Everything is weird with Hamilton.

 

 _(14:08)  
_ _You are not wrong._

 

(14:08)  
I know  
(14:09)  
Okay, this means nothing. It's just coincidence.

 

 _(14:10)  
_ _Yes. Coincidence._

 

(14:10)  
No big deal!

 

 _(14:10)  
_ _Not at all._

 

(14:11)  
Thanks, Gil.

 

_(14:11)_   
_Anytime_   
_(14:12)  
Except past 23:00 and before 08:00_

 

(14:12)  
Noted.

 

•••

 

SUNDAY 1 DECEMBER 

 

(22:51)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: JOHN LAURENS

 

**"Hey!"**

 

"Hi!"

 

**"It's good to hear your voice again."**

 

"Yours, too."

 

**"Alright, where was I?"**

 

"We're jumping right into this?"

 

**"Why not? Do you have something you wanted to discuss?"**

 

"Not really."

 

**"So let's dive right in. Where was I?"**

 

"Paolo learned languages and worked hard and things were okay."

 

**"Right! So, when he's 17, a very violent hurricane hits his tiny island. He's okay, but there's a lot of death and destruction. It's terrible to see. There's not much to do about it besides hope for the best, but Paolo decides to do what he can and he writes a letter for someone not on the island, recounting the destruction. He shows it to a friend, who shows it to someone else, and, long story short, it ends up published in an online newspaper.**

**"Now, the thing you need to know is that Paolo is an amazing writer. I mean, he's really good at what he does."**

 

"Okay..."

 

**"And, coming from a seventeen-year-old kid in the midst of all this destruction, it strikes something in the hearts of people who read it. Enough that someone starts a GoFundMe for Paolo to go to college in America, the way he always dreamed. Most people who contribute aren't wealthy themselves; they're the people who were affected by the hurricane and can only give a little, but even that makes Paolo want to cry, because these people really shouldn't be funding him when they can't even support their own families. But he gives them hope for a better future, a responsibility he grudgingly accepts."**

 

"And?"

 

**"Hm, sorry?"**

 

"Does he go to America and study, or not?"

 

**"Oh, right. Yes, he does. They raise enough for him to board a flight to New York. Except, on the way there, a fire breaks out –"**

 

"Hamilton, if this is another sad story, I don't want to hear it."

 

**"I told you it's not! Don't you trust me?"**

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

**"Good. So a fire breaks out on the plane, which is, of course, really bad, because that eats up oxygen. There's a quick-thinking flight attendant who manages to smother it quickly, but everyone is shaken and the rest of the flight is tense. When they land, people practically climb over each other trying to get out quickly. Even Paolo is uncomfortable, but he'd dealt with worse and hadn't died yet, so it probably wasn't about to happen.**

**"And he's in America. He's been admitted to a college, and he's in America, the place everyone always said was where your life would change for better if you let it. And guess what? He lets it."**

 

"..."

 

**"...John? Are you still there?"**

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

**"... Well?"**

 

"I liked that. You were right. It does have a good ending. Even if your tenses got messed up."

 

**"Well, thank you! Not about the tenses. I'm choosing to ignore that part."**

 

"Whose story is that?"

 

**"What do you mean?"**

 

"It sounded less made-up. The way you told it."

 

**"I thought I told it the same way I always did."**

 

"You're avoiding the question."

 

**"Yeah, I am."**

 

"Why? Did you know... Paolo?"

 

**"Heh. Yeah, I know him. It's my story."**

 

"... What?"

 

**"Yeah. Except my name's Alexander, and I'm from St. Croix."**

 

"I didn't think about that. I thought it was just someone you knew."

 

**"Nope, it's me."**

 

"Why'd you tell me that?"

 

**"Does it make you uncomfortable?"**

 

"Not at all. I'm just surprised you wanted to share that much about yourself."

 

**"It makes for a good story, and it has a happy ending. Besides, most people don't believe all of it. I mean, it is all pretty fantastical."**

 

"It is, but I love that. Your life is a Wes Anderson movie."

 

**"Pfft."**

 

"Seriously! You could sell your story."

 

**"I don't want to. I like sharing it with people who want to hear it. That's all I want to do."**

 

"I like that. So you only have a student visa?"

 

**"Yeah. I'm working on citizenship."**

 

"Good luck with that."

 

**"Thanks, I'll need it. The process is like jumping through hoops of flame. Ridiculous, impossible, and something you can bet I'll manage to accomplish."**

 

"You're going to learn how to jump through hoops of fire?"

 

**"Bucket list. Why not? If I don't become a citizen, I can join the circus and hide in there."**

 

"I'll come see you in the circus."

 

**"Thanks, John."**

 

"I guess now's the time to say goodnight."

 

**"It sure is."**

 

"Goodnight, Hamilton."

 

**"Bonne nuit, John."**

 

(23:29)  
CALL ENDED

 

(23:30)  
Better start thinking of a new story. I'll want another tomorrow.

 

 **(23:31)  
** **Maybe I'll dream something.**

 

(23:31)  
I look forward to hearing what your subconscious comes up with.

 

 **(23:31)  
** **Something good, hopefully.**

 

(23:32)  
Then sweet dreams.

 

 **(23:32)  
** **You, too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as always, if you see a formatting error, please let me know in the comments below. Thanks for sticking around!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

MONDAY 2 DECEMBER 

 

**(05:58)  
** **Good morning!**

 

(06:33)  
At this hour? No such thing. 

 

**(06:36)  
** **Oh, stop complaining. I know you have to be up for work soon anyways.**

 

(06:37)  
You know my schedule?

 

**(06:37)  
** **It's a Monday and you're back in New York. It's not rocket science.**

 

(06:39)  
Fair. How'd you sleep?

 

**(06:40)  
** **Like a fucking rock**

 

(06:41)  
Well, that's... Good, I guess. 

 

**(06:41)  
** **It is. I can do so much more when I'm well rested.**

 

(06:43)  
What a terrifying thought 

 

**(06:43)  
** **What's that supposed to mean?**

 

(06:48)  
Nothing. Just that you do a lot already, so I can't imagine you well-rested. Superhuman, probably.

 

**(06:49)  
** **You flatter me.**

 

(06:49)  
I try my best

 

**(06:50)  
** **I can't tell if I like you more or less in the early mornings.**

 

(06:51)  
Less

 

**(06:51)  
** **Why?**

 

(06:51)  
I'm a mess  
(06:52)  
If it's before coffee, I'm tired and cranky and take no shit. 

 

**(06:52)  
** **What a terrifying thought**

 

(06:53)  
Ha, ha.  
(06:53)  
But seriously, what do you mean by THAT?

 

**(06:53)  
** **You already take no shit. I can't imagine you taking LESS shit.**

 

(06:55)  
Better believe it, buddy boy.

 

**(06:56)  
** **Can I ask you something? It's been bothering me.**

 

(06:59)  
Um.... Yeah, sure. What is it? 

 

**(07:01)  
** **Do you think you have a southern accent?  
** **(07:01)  
** **Because you're from South Carolina, and it's been something I've been thinking about. I can't quite tell. Sometimes you sound like you do, and sometimes you sound like you don't.**

 

(07:02)  
Uh, I don't really think that's for me to say... I don't think I have an accent? Isn't that for someone else to determine?

 

**(07:02)  
** **Yeah, but I'm not really used to southern accents... I know a lot of languages and how they sound, but not really American accents and dialects. I kind of came right to New York and I haven't met someone with a true southern accent. Do they even exist?**

 

(07:04)  
That one I can answer. Yes, they really exist. Yes, it sounds fake. 

 

**(07:05)  
** **John, you have to take me down south sometime.**

 

(07:08)  
Or I could do one for you. I'm pretty good at it by now.

 

**(07:08)  
** **WOULD YOU REALLY**

 

(07:09)  
Sure. Why not?

 

**(07:09)  
** **I might be a little bit in love with you.**

 

(07:10)  
Sure, Hamilton. 

 

**(07:10)  
** **Have fun at work!**

 

(07:14)  
I always do. Have fun at class.

 

**(07:14)  
** **I always do**

 

•••

 

MONDAY 2 DECEMBER 

 

(12:06)  
So how many languages do you speak?

 

**(12:09)  
** **Oh, I don't really *speak* many**

 

(12:10)  
You mentioned earlier that you know languages but not American dialects

 

**(12:10)  
** **I have a basic understanding and comprehension of many different languages  
** **(12:10)  
** **Part of the trade stuff. Exchanging goods and services between people from all over. Knowing languages was really, really useful. Actually, it was pretty much mandatory. You learned them or you got cut.**

 

(12:12)  
So that's about how many languages?

 

**(12:14)  
** **A handful? I'm not really fluent in many.**

 

(12:14)  
Okay, so what do you know?

 

**(12:16)  
** **Fluent in English and French, pretty good with Hebrew and Spanish, some Portuguese and Italian. I can read Greek, but only because I know the alphabet. And I know some Latin, but that's because of my own studies.**

 

(12:17)  
Wow. Why aren't you a linguistics major?

 

**(12:17)  
** **I like law.**

 

(12:19)  
Your knowledge of language could be pretty useful with law. 

 

**(12:19)  
** **That's kind of the goal.**

 

(12:21)  
Good luck, Hamilton. 

 

**(12:22)  
** **Thanks, I'll need it. You speak French, right?**

 

(12:25)  
Yeah, fluently. I studied it in school. That's why Gil and I are friends. I helped him learn English. 

 

**(12:25)  
** **Laf said they knew virtually no English when they came to America.**

 

(12:28)  
He really didn't. I had to find the best ways to teach him English.  
(12:28)  
I've seen a lot of Disney movies and listened to a lot of musicals in the past several months. 

 

**(12:28)  
** **That is ADORABLE**

 

(12:29)  
Sure, you could call it that.

 

**(12:29)  
** **Do you know any other languages?**

 

(12:31)  
English. Some Latin, some German.

 

**(12:32)  
** **You know Latin too!**

 

(12:34)  
I needed a language credit in high school and I was told it would help me on the SATs. The teacher was also easy on the eyes. But the class wasn't worth it, so I switched to German last two years.

 

**(12:34)  
** **IT'S 12:34!!!  
** **(12:35)  
** **But, yeah, Latin's pretty useless nowadays. I just like saying I know Latin. People always look at me like I'm not quite sane.**

 

(12:36)  
Well, you're not, are you?

 

**(12:38)  
** **Not quite.**

 

(12:39)  
Gil told me, sorry.

 

**(12:39)  
** **What? Don't be, it's no secret.**

 

(12:41)  
I'd love to discuss mental illness with you, but can we wait until after I'm off of work? I have to head back in a few and I don't want to get cut off. 

 

**(12:42)  
** **Wow, you're that passionate about it?**

 

(12:44)  
There's a lot I'm passionate about. I don't talk about it all the time, but it's there. 

 

**(12:44)  
** **Like what?**

 

(12:46)  
Honestly, almost anything related to the neo-civil rights movement. Black lives matter, trans lives matter, mental illness, the policing of women's bodies. 

 

**(12:47)  
** **You're a cis white guy.**

 

(12:47)  
Not straight, does that count?

 

**(12:48)  
** **No, cis gay white guys are the worst**

 

(12:48)  
They are. I'm only trying to use my privilege to speak out for people who can't do it themselves, or who aren't listened to when they try to.

 

**(12:49)  
** **Do you remember when we first started talking, and you said you only wanted to help people? And that was part of why you work at MSF?**

 

(12:50)  
Uh, yeah, why?

 

**(12:50)  
** **It's moments like these that I really believe you and think you're a really, really good person. Most people aren't as genuinely good as you. They want things from what they do, and you don't. You do it because you believe in it and that's all.**

 

(12:52)  
I mean, I guess  
(12:52)  
I just fight for what I believe in. 

 

**(12:52)  
** **And you believe in other people.**

 

(12:53)  
Je crois à toi

 

**(12:53)  
** **Les mis?**

 

(12:54)  
You got it. 

 

**(12:54)  
** **I admire you a lot, John Laurens.**

 

(12:57)  
Thank you, Alexander Hamilton. I have to go now, work is calling. 

 

**(12:57)  
** **Text me later**

 

(12:57)  
I promise I will. 

 

•••

 

MONDAY 2 DECEMBER 

 

(18:27)  
Guess who's finally off work?

 

**(18:32)  
** **I guess you!**

 

(18:32)  
You guess right! Ran late, sorry. 

 

**(18:32)  
** **Why are you apologizing? I don't care, I understand.**

 

(18:33)  
I don't really know why. I just felt like I should. 

 

**(18:33)  
** **You're silly**

 

(18:34)  
Okay, Hamilton. 

 

**(18:35)  
** **Sorry to disappear on you, but Gil and I have a date night tonight and I've gotta do just that.**

 

(18:38)  
Why are you apologizing? I don't care, I understand.

 

**(18:38)  
** **Hilarious.**

 

(18:39)  
Seriously, have fun. Use protection. 

 

**(18:40)  
** **I always do ;)**

 

(18:40)  
It was a JOKE

 

•••

 

MONDAY 2 DECEMBER

 

(02:02)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"Mm... hello?"

 

**"Did I wake you up?"**

 

"Yes. Why're you whispering?"

 

**"Why are you slurring your words together?"**

 

"Because you woke me up at... two in the morning."

 

**"Oh. Yeah, I'm still with Gil."**

 

"Then go to sleep."

 

**"I didn't tell you a story."**

 

"I don't need one. Enjoy your quality time. You can wait until tomorrow."

 

**"No, but I have a really good story."**

 

"It can wait."

 

**"I'll forget it."**

 

"So write it down."

 

**"I don't want to."**

 

"Well, whose fault is that?"

 

**"John, come on, please?"**

 

"I will actually fall asleep on this call if you try to start a story."

 

**"That's fine, I'm only telling half of it anyways."**

 

"As always."

 

**"You know me."**

 

"I like to think I do."

 

**"So can I start it?"**

 

"If you must."

 

**"Thanks! Okay, so there's these two kids. What do you want their names to be?"**

 

"Kahlua and Bailey." 

 

**"John, really."**

 

"I just woke up, give me some time."

 

**"Okay, their names are Kahlua and Bailey."**

 

"Already a good story."

 

**"Actually, this can wait."**

 

"What? You just got started."

 

**"Yeah, but you're right. I should wait. I'll wait. Goodnight, John."**

 

"Wait, Hamilt–"

 

(02:36)  
CALL ENDED 

 

(02:36)  
That was really weird. 

 

**(02:37)  
** **Sorry.**

 

(02:37)  
Alright  
(02:37)  
Goodnight

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 3 DECEMBER

 

(05:59)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"Hello?"

 

**"Did I wake you up?"**

 

"Yes. Again."

 

**"Sorry. Good morning!"**

 

"Why are you being so weird?"

 

**"What do you mean? I'm not being weird."**

 

"Yeah, you are."

 

**"Yeah. Nervous, I guess. I've got the jitters."**

 

"Nervous about what?"

 

**"Nothing."**

 

"Okay... So why'd you call me?"

 

**"Oh, I don't know. Wanted to hear your voice, I guess."**

 

"Alright, Hamilton."

 

**"Yeah."**

 

"I'm going to hang up now."

 

**"What? Why?"**

 

"I have to be at work in two hours and I'd like to shower before then."

 

**"Oh. Right. That makes sense."**

 

"I'll talk to you later?"

 

**"Yeah! Sounds good. Call me whenever."**

 

"Will do."

 

**"I hope your day is great."**

 

"Thank you, I hope yours is, too."

 

**"Thank you."**

 

"I'll see ya, then."

 

**"Guess so."**

 

"So... Are neither one of us going to hang up?"

 

**"Oh, I mean, I could."**

 

"No, it's fine, this is fine."

 

**"A few more minutes at most."**

 

"Yeah, that."

 

**"Yeah."**

 

"It is good to hear your voice."

 

**"You, too."**

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 3 DECEMBER

 

(12:34)  
I know you're nervous about something, but it's 12:34. You can do anything at 12:34. Nothing to be nervous about.

 

**(12:34)  
** **I might be a little bit in love with you.**

 

(12:35)  
Whoa. Is that what you were nervous about?

 

**(12:35)  
** **What? God, no. I didn't mean it literally. I meant because you texted me about 12:34.**

 

(12:37)  
Right. Of course.

 

**(12:37)  
** **Thank you for your vote of confidence**

 

(12:38)  
Je crois à toi

 

**(12:38)  
** **Yo también creo en ti.**

 

(12:40)  
Had to google translate that one

 

**(12:40)  
** **My Spanish isn't perfect. It literally means "I believe in you, too," but I don't know if that's how people really say it.**

 

(12:41)  
I like it, regardless 

 

**(12:41)  
** **Grazie**

 

(12:43)  
Gotta go. Call you later?

 

**(12:43)  
** **Please**

 

(12:45)  
Good luck. You've got this.

 

**(12:45)  
** **Thank you.**

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 3 DECEMBER 

 

**(18:03)  
** **Do you have plans for tonight?**

 

(18:04)  
Not particularly. Why? 

 

**(18:04)  
** **I have a story for you.**

 

(18:06)  
Kahlua and Bailey?

 

**(18:07)  
** **You remember**

 

(18:07)  
Barely 

 

**(18:08)  
** **Oh, okay. Good.  
** **(18:08)  
** **I'll call you later, then?**

 

(18:10)  
Sounds good.

 

**(18:10)  
** **Cool**

 

•••

 

TUESDAY 3 DECEMBER 

 

(23:42)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"Hey. I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

 

**"Sorry, I was busy. Studying and stuff."**

 

"No, it's fine. Classes are important."

 

**"Yeah, plus I'm here on scholarship, so if I don't maintain a 4.0, I can kiss Columbia goodbye."**

 

"Oh, wow. I get why you work so hard now."

 

**"Yeah, it's not just because I'm a total workaholic. Although I am. I work best when I'm stressed. If I'm not at least a little bit stressed, it feels wrong. I can't function unless it's under pressure, do you know what I mean? It's weird, I know. But if I ever really relax I get a cold or something. No idea why."**

 

"When you're stressed, your body improves your immune system. In the long run, it's a bad thing, because it can eventually seriously weaken your immune system. That's why you get sick."

 

**"Thank you, Dr. Laurens. Any way around it?"**

 

"Get plenty of sleep. Try melatonin if you need it. Um, vitamin C supplements. Time management. Eat regularly, preferably something healthy."

 

**"So there's nothing I can do? Oh, well!"**

 

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

 

**"I know I am. Ready for a story?"**

 

"Sure."

 

**"Okay, so there's two people. Kahlua and Bailey. You might actually know this story already."**

 

"Really?"

 

**"Yeah, I think you might recognize it."**

 

"Cool."

 

**"As always, ignore all my tense changes."**

 

"As always."

 

**"So Kahlua and Bailey don't know each other, but the universe knows they'd get on well and decides to throw them together. If you believe in the stardust theory, you could say they came from the same or from neighboring stars. Something about them just worked really, really well, and the universe knew this.**

**"By sheer chance, Kahlua ends up sending a message to Bailey that was most definitely not intended for Bailey. But it happened, and instead of ignoring the message like a normal person, Bailey responds. It should have ended the moment Kahlua realized he had the wrong number, but that didn't happen. They continued to talk.**

**"And, surprisingly enough, it continues for a while. They don't write daily at first, but they do every now and then and eventually they're writing each other daily, sharing their day and their hopes and dreams and fears. I guess you could say that Kahlua and Bailey grew very, very close. The universe smiled down on them."**

 

"Oh."

 

**"And then Bailey's friend comes into the picture, and their name is Bacardi. And Kahlua really likes Bacardi. A lot. It takes all of a week for Kahlua and Bacardi to meet up, and it takes about a week after that for them to be officially dating. But Kahlua is still more open with Bailey for some strange reason, and he doesn't really know why."**

 

"Alexander..."

 

**"Even though Kahlua and Bacardi are together, Kahlua still feels this connection to Bailey, like the universe really did throw them together. He can't really explain it, but it's there. They start calling each other just to hear their voices. It becomes a nightly thing. Kahlua starts telling stories to Bailey, but it's mostly an excuse to keep him on the line a little longer. He's pretty sure he'd tell Bailey anything and everything, if Bailey ever asked. But Bailey doesn't, or at least not often. Which is another thing that Kahlua likes — feeling like he doesn't have to share his secrets for once. Like he can be anybody, and Bailey would be okay with it.**

**"But there's something else, too, something that tells Kahlua he has to make one of two decisions, and either way, his relationship with Bailey will be forever changed. Either for better or for worse, and he's known for a while that he has to do this, but he's dreading it because he doesn't want to lose what he has."**

 

"Hamilton."

 

**"And– I'm gonna stop there tonight."**

 

"How does this end?"

 

**"I guess you'll find out tomorrow."**

 

"Hamilton."

 

**"That's my name."**

 

"I- you were right. I do know that story. But no one ever told me the ending."

 

**"Well, there's a first for everything. You'll figure it out tomorrow."**

 

"I guess so."

 

**"Goodnight, John."**

 

"Goodnight, Hamilton."

 

(00:21)  
CALL ENDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I love you guys.
> 
> The end is in sight! I may add an epilogue. To tie up all those loose ends. I mean, in real life, loose ends don't get tied, but I feel like I owe it to y'all. It's been a wild ride.
> 
> This chapter's translations:  
> Je crois à toi = I believe in you (French)  
> Yo creo en tu, tambien. = I believe in you, too (Spanish) (this one's explained in text, but whatever)  
> Grazie = thank you (Italian)
> 
> As always, please let me know if something is off with the formatting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you are, presumably about to start the last chapter of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it and that I don't disappoint you with the ending. Thank you for reading this mess, which was supposed to just be a practice run on how to develop character's voices and ended up so much more. I love you all.

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(07:34)  
Mornin'

 

 **(07:37)  
** **Hi. Hey. Good morning.**

 

(07:37)  
Jumpy?

 

 **(07:38)  
** **Too much coffee.**

 

(07:38)  
Wow, you have a limit?

 

 **(07:39)  
** **Apparently!**

 

(07:41)  
Well, I hope you have a good day and that the coffee stops making you jumpy

 

 **(07:42)  
** **Thanks, John. I hope your day's good, too.  
** **(07:42)  
** **Go save someone, Superman.**

 

(07:43)  
Sure, but only for you.

 

 **(07:43)  
** **Oh**

 

(07:45)  
Did I say something?

 

 **(07:46)  
** **No, you just  
** **(07:46)  
** **That was cute, John. I'm not used to cute, coming from you.**

 

(07:47)  
I can be cute

 

 **(07:48)  
** **Well, I know THAT  
** **(07:48)  
** **But you AREN'T. Not oftentimes.**

 

(07:49)  
Oh, shut up

 

 **(07:49)  
** **Oh, make me**

 

(07:50)  
I have to go to work. Maybe later

 

 **(07:51)  
** **Is that a promise?**

 

(07:51)  
It's more of a threat

 

 **(07:51)  
** **Even better.**

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

 **(09:20)  
** **I'm gonna throw up**

 

 _(09:21)  
_ _Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........._

 

 **(09:21)  
** **I can't ask John out!**

 

 _(09:22)_  
_Oh, because of that!_  
_(09:22)  
You can. He likes you, Alexander._

 

 **(09:23)  
** **How do you KNOW?**

 

 _(09:23)  
_ _Because I know John. He is my best friend._

 

 **(09:24)  
** **What if you're wrong?**

 

 _(09:25)  
_ _I am not wrong about this._

 

 **(09:28)  
** **I want to believe you.**

 

 _(09:29)  
_ _So believe me._

 

 **(09:29)  
** **It's not that easy.**

 

 _(09:30)_  
_Perhaps_  
_(09:30)  
You have to do something. You may as well ask him on a date. _

 

 **(09:31)  
** **I'm sure I could talk my way out of it. Make it a fictional story.**

 

 _(09:31)  
_ _You would regret it later._

 

 **(09:32)  
** **Yeah.  
** **(09:32)  
** **I know.**

 

 _(09:34)_  
_You can do this._  
_(09:35)  
Text me if you need anything. _

 

 **(09:35)  
** **I will. Thank you.  
** **(09:35)  
** **Je t'aime**

 

 _(09:35)  
_ _ <3 :* _

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

 **(11:48)  
** **You were at the party.**

 

(12:00)  
I'm sorry, what?

 

 **(12:00)  
** **The party. The one at the beginning of the year. I remember.**

 

(12:04)  
Oh.

 

 **(12:04)  
** **It's not anything bad!  
** **(12:04)  
** **But I remember. I remember the party, and I remember you. I didn't know who you were at the time, of course — how could I? But I've seen enough photos now and I know that you were there and I know you know I was there because you asked about it and no one does that unless they know something they need confirmed because they don't want it to be true.**

 

(12:06)  
Oh. Okay.

 

 **(12:07)  
** **You don't remember that night, do you?**

 

(12:10)  
There were a lot of drinks involved. Gil's told me some stuff.

 

 **(12:10)  
** **What did they tell you?**

 

(12:11)  
Uh. He and I had a friendly competition? Why? What's it matter?

 

 **(12:12)  
** **Because I want to lay all my cards on the table.**

 

(12:12)  
Oh, boy.

 

 **(12:13)  
** **Yeah  
** **(12:14)  
** **But you should know that you and I did make out very briefly in a hallway. It wasn't a big deal or anything. I didn't see you most of the night, and I wasn't even sure that it was you, but now I'm nearly certain. It was you.**

 

(12:18)  
Oh.

 

 **(12:18)  
** **So now you know**

 

(12:18)  
Now I know.

 

 **(12:19)  
** **You know, you probably could have lived your whole life without that information, I don't know why I told you. You can just forget I said anything. I just felt like I had to.**

 

(12:25)  
Hey, Hamilton?

 

 **(12:26)  
** **Yes, John?**

 

(12:26)  
Thank you for telling me.

 

 **(12:27)  
** **Yeah, no problem  
** **(12:27)  
** **It felt weird having that information when you didn't.**

 

(12:28)  
Yeah, I get that. I'm really glad you told me. It would've been weird if you knew for a while and didn't tell me.

 

 **(12:29)  
** **I thought so.  
** **(12:29)  
** **Wow, I feel a lot better with that off my chest.**

 

(12:29)  
Is there anything else?

 

 **(12:30)  
** **Hm, I don't think so. I'll let you know if something comes up.**

 

(12:30)  
That'd be nice.

 

 **(12:30)  
** **And you'll do the same for me?**

 

(12:31)  
Of course  
(12:31)  
I don't know what I could possibly know that you don't, but of course I'd tell you.

 

 **(12:35)  
** **Oh, you probably know loads more than me.**

 

(12:36)  
Oh?

 

 **(12:36)  
** **Yeah, I'm not really a science or medical kind of student.  
** **(12:37)  
** **Math, yes — when I can apply it. Science? No.**

 

(12:37)  
It's not that complicated once you get the hang of it.

 

 **(12:38)  
** **Then tell me, how exactly does one "get the hang of it," John?**

 

(12:38)  
Hard work?  
(12:38)  
Eventually, something clicks in your mind.

 

 **(12:41)  
** **Thanks, but not worth it.**

 

(12:43)  
Don't say I didn't try

 

 **(12:44)  
** **You didn't! "Work hard" is terrible advice!**

 

(12:44)  
Really? I always found it kind of important.

 

 **(12:45)  
** **Well, okay, it is good advice, but not for these circumstances.**

 

(12:48)  
Pretty sure most of my professors just told me to work hard if I wanted to succeed.

 

 **(12:49)  
** **And did their advice work?**

 

(12:49)  
I don't know if I'd call this succeeding, but it's not failing.

 

 **(12:50)  
** **Hm. I want to succeed.**

 

(12:51)  
Don't we all, kid. Don't we all.

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

 **(17:32)  
** **Hope your day went well x**

 

(17:38)  
It did. I hope you learned something in your classes.

 

 **(17:39)  
** **I did. I'm kicking Macro's ass now.**

 

(17:39)  
Do you have some sort of competition to see if you can?

 

 **(17:40)  
** **With myself, yeah. I have to prove to myself that I can ace every class.**

 

(17:42)  
Going for valedictorian?

 

 **(17:42)  
** **I don't care about being LABELED that, I just want to be the best.**

 

(17:43)  
So that's a yes

 

 **(17:43)  
** **It's a sort of.**

 

(17:44)  
I'll take it  
(17:46)  
Story tonight?

 

 **(17:50)  
** **As always. You know me**

 

(17:51)  
I like to think I do.

 

 **(17:51)  
** **You do, trust me  
** **(17:51)  
** **I'll call you later?**

 

(17:53)  
Sounds like a plan. I have to go over some reports until then.

 

 **(17:53)  
** **Interns always get the grunt work, huh?**

 

(17:54)  
They do when they're trying to get a real position

 

 **(17:54)  
** **I didn't know you were trying to get a serious position! John, that's splendid! Best of luck to you, then!**

 

(17:55)  
Heh, thanks Hamilton. Even if you just used the word "splendid" in casual conversation.  
(17:55)  
I'll talk to you later

 

 **(17:55)  
** **Sounds like a plan.  
(17:55)  
And just so you KNOW, people use the word splendid ALL THE TIME.**

 

(17:56)  
Suuuuuuure.

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(00:58)  
INCOMING CALL FROM: HAMILTON

 

"It's a late one tonight. Busy studying?"

 

**"Yeah, something like that."**

 

"You can go to sleep, you know."

 

**"Why would I do that?"**

 

"Because it's late?"

 

**"Oh. Yeah. I want to finish this story."**

 

"It can wait. I'm patient."

 

**"I'm not, and if I don't finish it tonight, I might never do it."**

 

"Okay, then. Go ahead, and then go to sleep."

 

**"Sure."**

 

"..."

 

**"So, Kahlua and Bailey? Kahlua's dating Bacardi but feels like there's a deeper connection with Bailey. He can't figure out why he wants to tell Bailey everything, but it finally hits him one day. Well, okay, no it doesn't. Bacardi points it out to him. They ask Kahlua if he has feelings for Bailey. Romantic feelings. And instead of brushing it off like he was wont to do, Kahlua thought about it. And he realized that, yeah, he does have romantic feelings for Bailey."**

 

"Oh."

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:12)  
You were right.

 

 _(01:12)  
_ _Do not sound so surprised. What was I right about?_

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:12)  
CALL WITH: HAMILTON

 

**"Yeah, I know. It's a huge revelation for him, too. Changes everything, really. But he tries not to let it, and that's the problem. Because he doesn't want to ruin whatever good thing they have going for them. So he doesn't tell Bailey, and he pretends that things are perfectly normal between them. The problem is that, for him at least, things aren't perfectly normal. He's... Pining."**

 

"Pining, Hamilton? Really?"

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:14)  
Your boyfriend has a crush on me.

 

 _(01:14)  
_ _Oh, I knew that. I thought it was something more interesting._

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:14)  
CALL WITH: HAMILTON

 

**"Yes, John, pining! It's very tragic."**

 

"So what does he do?"

 

**"What do you mean, what does he do?"**

 

"You know. What does he do about it?"

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:16)  
What do I do?!

 

 _(01:16)  
_ _Make a decision?_

 

(01:17)  
Between what and what?

 

 _(01:17)  
_ _Yes or no._

 

(01:17)  
What are you talking about?

 

 _(01:18)  
_ _You will see._

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:18)  
CALL WITH: HAMILTON

 

**"Well, after a lot of time and multiple pep talks from Bacardi, Kahlua manages to work up the nerve to ask Bailey out. On a date. Something casual. Maybe they could grab coffee, visit a museum. There's that really cool one in with the whale hanging from the ceiling."**

 

"And?"

 

**"And what?"**

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:19)  
Oh.

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:19)  
CALL WITH: HAMILTON

 

"What does Bailey say?"

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

 _(01:20)  
_ _;)_

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

(01:20)  
CALL WITH: HAMILTON

 

**"He... Well. He says yes. And they go on that date, and it's a really really good date even though Bailey realizes how small and freckly Kahlua is in reality, and they make plans for–"**

 

"You have freckles?"

 

**"Yeah, I thought I mentioned– hey, no! Kahlua has freckles! This is a story, John! It's completely fictional!"**

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

**"Ugh. That completely ruined my plan."**

 

"What plan? To ask me on a date?"

 

**"Well... yes."**

 

"We can backtrack. What was your plan?"

 

**"I didn't really have one beyond making the story have a happy ending."**

 

"And if I hadn't caught on that you were telling the story of us...?"

 

**"In all honesty, John, if you couldn't pick up on something that obvious, I probably wouldn't want that date anymore."**

 

"Fair."

 

**"So... what do you say?"**

 

•••

 

WEDNESDAY 4 DECEMBER 

 

 **(01:22)**  
**GIL**

 

 _(01:22)  
_ _What!_

 

**(01:23)  
HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Me, too. 
> 
> (considering an epilogue. it's pending.)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell...  
> HAMILTON is BOLD, LAURENS is NORMAL, and LAFAYETTE is ITALICIZED.  
> I try to update on Thursdays. Sometimes it may be a day earlier or later. Forgive me.


End file.
